Truth and Consequences
by Tgross144
Summary: What ever you do, it always comes to bite you in the butt. Can they overcome everything, and realize what's more important? Chapter 13 up now
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyof these characters or the Show itself**

**Reviews are welcome.**

**Truth and Consequences **

"Chris I can't believe you came home drunk again!" Wyatt tried to get him upstairs without waking anyone up.

"Let me go!" Chris yelled.

"Shut up, you're going to wake mom and dad up."

"So tell them we're having a fight like always, I'll stay swooshed."

"Your never quite when your drunk! I should know my room's right beside yours."

"Oh shut up Wyatt! At least I didn't try to skate up the stairs this time."

"I've learned to stay awake until you came home." He finally got him up to his room. "You're lucky your room isn't by mom's and dad's room."

"Yada, yada, yada." He laid on his bed.

"Just wait till you come down for breakfast, Chris," He walked out, just as Piper came out,

"What's going on Wyatt?"

"Chris stayed up late watching TV and fell asleep and I took him to his room. Don't worry, Mom."

"Okay, but he sounded drunk to me."

"He wasn't drunk, just go to bed. I'll see you in the morning. I'll get Chris up in the morning."

"Okay, night." She went back to bed. Wyatt followed her lead.

The next morning Piper got Wyatt up and he went into Chris' room. He got up on the bed and started to jump. "Wake up!" He yelled.

Chris shot up. "OWE! You love doing this to me every time don't you?" He held his head.

"Yep! Get up; here take some aspirin before you come down." Wyatt left and walked down.

Piper, Leo, Paige and Wyatt were already at the table when Chris walked down.

He narrowed his eyes. "God, this room is too freaking bright!"

Wyatt started to laugh, but stopped when Piper gave him a look.

"Why do you think it's too bright in here?" Leo asked.

"Dad, he just woke up, give him a break."

Leo looked at Chris for a little, then looked at Wyatt. "This time I will, but the next I won't let it down."

Chris' cell phone rang. "Yeah?" Piper rolled her eyes at him. "Yeah I'll be there," He hung up. "Don't wait up." He got up.

"Christopher, sit! We have to talk." Piper eyes him. He rolled his eyes and sat back down.

"I'll just go then." Paige started to leave.

"No, Paige, you sit also." Piper ordered and Paige obeyed.

"What is it mom? I got to go!"

"And hang with those punks? I don't think so."

"Their not punks, they're my friends. Lay off them."

"Chris, does your girlfriend like your so-called friends?

"No, not really."

"Then why do you hang around them? I would think you'd make your girlfriend happy."

"Mom! Just bud out of my life okay? I know what I'm doing; just leave me alone, along with my life."

Piper looked at Paige. "And you, your never home, do you have a serious boyfriend or something?"

"I have a boyfriend, but he's not serious. I'm mainly at work."

Piper looked back at Chris. "If I ever hear of you getting high or drunk or anything to do with that I will kill you. You to Wyatt you understand me boys?"

"Yes." They answered.

"Can I go now?" Chris stood up.

"Go." Piper gave up.

Wyatt watched Chris leave the house. "Wy, do you know if Chris is doing anything he's not supposed to?"

"No." He lied.

"Okay if you ever hear if find out some how tell me please."

"Yeah mom, hey I'm going to go drive around or whatever. I have my cell on me, so call me if you need me."

"Okay sees you later." She looked at Paige. "You are awfully quite today. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I guess I just have nothing to talk about."

"Well that's just not like you, you always have something to talk about."

"Don't you think you were being a little too rough on Chris? I mean he is a teen and all."

"No, I don't. I have a feeling something is going on. And I think Wyatt knows something, but not telling us."

"I think so also," Leo agreed, "we have to do something about Chris coming in late." He thought. "Every other night I'll sleep in the living room. The other nights you can, but it's up to you."

"Okay, sounds good. I've got to get to P3. I'll see you guys later." She got up and left.

"Don't worry Leo; she's just stressed about the boys. She'll be fine." Paige told him.

"I know."

Wyatt was driving around the city looking for Chris. When he stopped at a red light, Chris' girlfriend came up to him, scaring him. "Geez Jamie."

"Sorry Wyatt. Are you looking for Chris?"

"Like always."

"I know where he is."

"Well get in." He began to drive as soon as she got in then he saw Penny, Phoebe's daughter, and pulled over to see what was going on. A group of people approached her.

"Come on Wyatt, let's go."

"Shh, that's my cousin." He got out as they start pushing her around. "HEY! Leave her alone!"

"What are you? Her daddy?"

Wyatt looked over at Penny as he said that. "No, I'm her cousin, and if you ever push her around again you'll see me again you hear me?" He didn't wait for them to answer. "Come on, I'm taking you home." They got in the car. "I'm taking her home first."

"We're going to pass the house anyways."

"Jamie, what are you doing here?" Penny asked.

"Wyatt's going to drop me off somewhere to meet up with Chris."

"Oh okay. Thanks for coming when you guys did. I hate those boys, they always pick on me."

"Don't worry about it. What are you doing this way anyways?"

"I had to get away from the house; mom was making me do everything."

"Don't become another Chris, please Penny."

"What's wrong with Chris?"

"Nothing, he just runs away from the house every time he has to do something he doesn't like. Don't become like him." He parked in front of Phoebe's house.

"Thanks Wy." She got out as Phoebe came out.

"Ohmigod, thank you so much Wyatt I had no idea where she was."

"Welcome Aunt Phoebe. I've got to go, I'll see you later."

"Okay, see you later Wyatt." She watched him as he drove off.

Jamie guided Wyatt to where Chris was. It was out side of a video store. "What are we doing here?"

"I over heard them talking." Just then Chris came out of the store and started to run. His friends followed him running also, Wyatt closed his eyes. "I can't believe him."

"Me either, Wyatt, let's just follow them carefully okay?"

Wyatt nodded and followed them carefully, driving slowly but enough to keep up. The next thing he knew he was in front of an old warehouse. "I never knew it was this bad, I guess he needs more help then I thought. " Wyatt stared off. Jamie didn't answer. "You want me to take you home or to the manor?"

"Manor, I wanna wait for Chris and I don't care how long I have to wait either."

He drove off to the manor, the ride was silent. When they got to the manor Darryl was standing there waiting for somebody.

"Darryl, what's going on?" Wyatt asked as he walked up.

"Hey, where's your parents kiddo?"

"Working, what's going on?"

"There was a robbery today, one at a video store, another at a cigarette store."

"What does this have to do with us?"

"The owner recognized Chris as one of them."

"Darryl, keep this quite please. I'll get those games and bring them back and if I can't do that then I'll pay for them, I'll also pay for the cigarettes. Okay? Just don't tell anyone, Chris has been going through some things."

"I'll give you a week, Wyatt. That's all I can give you."

"Okay, thank you Darryl."

"Yeah." Darryl looked at him and left.

Wyatt and Jamie walked in. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Please, I don't care what it is." She went into the living room and sat down. Wyatt came in and handed her, her drink. He opened his and sat down. "Thanks. So Piper and Leo still going to hold that surprise party?"

"Yeah on his birthday, hopefully he's not hung over"

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah."

The door open and Phoebe and Penny walked in. "Wyatt were are you?" Phoebe called.

"Living room." He stood up in wonder. "What's wrong?"

"Chris! He's all over the news for stealing, is it true?"

"No, it's just a look-a-like. Chris would never do anything like that, you know that."

"Do I?" She saw his face. "I'm just concerned Wyatt, I'm sorry."

"I know, but isn't it moms job to worry out of the three of you?"

"Well things can change."

The door opened again and this time it was Chris. "Phoebs what are you doing here?"

"For one, don't call me Phoebs, and two; I can be here when I want, this is my sister's house."

"Got ya, Wy, I'll be in my room." He walked into the living room and saw Jamie. "I'm going in my room, come on Jam." She rolled her eyes and followed him to his room.

"So this is the only reason why you came over here? To accuse Chris of stealing?"

"No, I'm waiting for Piper to get back; I want to talk to her about something."

"Okay."


	2. Chapter 2

"Chris, we really need to talk." Jamie said, sitting on his bed.

He looked at her. "What's up?"

"I'm giving you a week, if you don't change what you're doing; I'm going to have to end it."

"Change what I'm doing?"

"Acting like a bad ass, stealing, coming home drunk! That's just naming a few Chris."

"Calm down, you don't want to bring Phoebe up here, trust me."

"Maybe I should bring her up here and tell her wants going on."

"Don't you dare I know what I'm doing, Jamie."

"Just like you know what your doing when your drunk off your ass?"

Chris looked at her. "Jamie, maybe you should leave."

"No, problem, remember if you don't change, we're through." She left the room.

Wyatt, Phoebe and Penny were in the living room when she came down. "Hey, what's wrong?" Wyatt asked.

"Nothing, I'm just going to head home."

"Want a ride there?"

"No, your brother needs you more then I do right now. I can take care of myself."  
Wyatt went up to Chris's room and knocked. "Leave me alone," was all he heard from the other side of the door.

Wyatt just went on in. "What's going on?" He looked at Chris, who was floating over his bed.

"Meditating, what does it look like?"

"I'm getting sick of your punk attitude, Chris, you need to stop."

He fell onto his bed and looked at him. "Are you and Jamie sharing the same brain or something?"

"No, why?"

"That's what she told me too, she still down there?"

"No, she left." Chris opened the window and climbed out. He ran to catch up with her, when he did he grabbed her arm.

She jumped ready to fight as she turned around. "Ohmigod, Chris you scared the hell out of me. What do you want?"

"Look I'm sorry."

She rolled her eyes, "I've heard that before, Chris, and I'm getting tired of that."

"I'm sorry. I know I'm in a deep hole okay-"

"Then get out of it!"

"I can't, I'm stuck. Not even magic can save me from this one, Jamie."

"Well then, I'm sorry. I guess I'm not important enough for you. One week, Chris, no more then that." She began to walk away again. Chris stood there then went back to the house, when he got in front of the house, Piper pulled up in the drive.

"Hey, Chris, what's wrong?" She got out.

"Nothing." He picked up a rock and threw it.

"It doesn't look like nothing. Something's going on, Jamie?"

"She's giving me a week."

"Let's sit in the jeep and talk okay?" At first Chris didn't move then he walked over to the jeep and sat down. "What's going on with you? You've been acting different, both you and your brother."

"I'm a teenager, mom; I'm going to act like this."

"I know, I just want to help the best I can." She looked at him for a second. "Don't hide anything from me okay?"

"Yeah." His phone rang and he rolled his eyes when he saw who was calling. "Talk." He listened. "Nah, I think I'm going to pass on this one." He hung up.

"Pass on what?" Piper asked curiously.

"Mom curiosity killed the cat." He got out and closed the door and went back in to his room, Wyatt was still in it. "What are you still doing in my room?"

"Waiting for you, what took so long?"

"I was talking to mom."

"Well that's a first."

"Shut up Wyatt." Just then Leo orbed in. "Hello! I could have been naked in here!"

"But you weren't"

"What's up dad?" Wyatt asked.

"Do you two know of the robbery that took place not to long ago today?"

"No, why?" Chris sat on his bed.

"Nothing, the Elders just thought one of you two were there, or both of you."

Chris looked at Wyatt.

Piper came in the house and looked in the living room. "Piper!"

"Phoebe, Penny, I do have another sister and niece."

"Very funny Aunt Piper."

"Well you two live across the street and never visit us."

"You never visit us." Phoebe played back.

"Okay enough." Piper sat down

"You look tired."

"Yeah, well raising a 18 year old and a 16 year is really tough, especially when your youngest is like your young sister." Penny looked at Phoebe with questioning eyes.

"Uh, Penn, why don't you see what your cousins are doing."

Penny got up without an argument and went upstairs.

"That's not funny Pipe." She narrowed her eyes at her.

"The truth though." Piper became silent.

"What's wrong?" Phoebe asked.

"Nothing."

"No, Pipe, it's something, what?"

"This whole family is falling apart. Paige is never home, when she is she's sleeping or she don't talk much. I'm afraid Chris comes home drunk sometimes, I ask Wyatt about it, but he denies anything. But I feel like Chris is going down hill fast and doing stuff he shouldn't."

"I really don't know what to tell you." They sat there is silence, but that didn't last long. They heard a crash upstairs. They got up and ran up there.

"So much for a demon free life!" Piper mumbled as they reached the attic. They found Chris on the floor bleeding, breathing slowly, Wyatt was on the wall choking but they couldn't see who was choking him. Piper threw up her hands and froze the room. Wyatt dropped to the ground and regained his breath. "Leo!"

He orbed in with Penny, then ran over to Chris and started to heal him. "You okay Wyatt?" He asked him as he was healing Chris.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Leo, the demon isn't vanquished; we don't know where he is. He's invisible."

"Wait, I think I know a spell Piper." Phoebe thought for a few. "Let the object of objection become reality as I cause the unseen to be seen."

The demon appeared and was unfrozen so Piper froze him again. "Kids, why don't you leave the room? Wyatt stay we'll need you." Piper told them.

Chris and Penny left the room as Leo went over to look for the demon in the book. "His name is Garentax."

"Spell, potion, anything?" Phoebe asked.

"Well he's not an upper level demon, but there is a simple spell." He wrote it down and handed it to Wyatt and he walked over to Piper and Phoebe and they chanted the spell together.

"Spirits of air, forest and sea,

Set us of this demon free;

Beasts of hoof and beasts of shell

Drive this demon back to hell!"

The demon engulfed in a bright light so everyone had to turn away and cover their eyes, when they looked where Garentax stood, there was no one there. "Okay so why was he here?" Piper turned to Wyatt.

"Pipe, relax, just be glad it wasn't Jeremy."

"Phoebs, it's your turn to shoosh."

"Okay." They looked at Wyatt.

"Chris came in here to get something, Penny and I followed him the next thing we knew Chris was being thrown across the room, non-stop. We called for dad and he orbed Penny out, then I was getting choked, when I ran to try to help Chris."

"Chris, Penny, I know your at the door come in here." Piper called out and they obeyed.

"What where you looking for?" Phoebe asked.

"Nothing, just to look at everything in here because I was bored."

Chris started to hang around Jamie and his family more. It was the day before Chris' birthday and he went out with his friends again. Penny was staying over at Piper's tonight. It was late and Chris wasn't back yet. The only two people who wasn't asleep were Penny and Wyatt. "What's going on with Chris? Where is he?"

"He's out getting drunk, if he isn't already." Wyatt told her, his voice tone flat.

"What?"

"You heard me right."

"He drinks?"

"Yeah, he's the ultimate punk. Don't become like his please, Penny."

"Yeah."

It came on to being 3:00 a.m. Penny had fallen asleep. Wyatt was half way there until he heard a car door slam shut. He got up and went outside and waited for Chris to get to the porch.

"What are you? My Father? I don't think so I can take care of myself."

"I can't believe you came home drunk the night… or day of your birthday, let alone when Penny is here."

"Like you care Wyatt."

"If I didn't care about you why would I stay up till the wee hours of the day waiting up for you to come home safe? I stick up for you, I lie to mom and dad, even the aunts to make sure you don't get into trouble."

"Okay so maybe you do care a little, stop babying me, you always baby me. I'm tired of it. Ever since I could walk you babied me."

"Well I'm tired of covering for you. I'm going stop starting tomorrow. I'm going to stop looking after you and covering up for you. Tomorrow as in the day after your birthday." Before Chris could answer Wyatt grabbed his arm and orbed him up to his room.

"Dude! Get your hands off of me!"

"Shut up, you're going to wake up everyone."

"Like I care."

"You will care when mom and dad wake up and catch you drunk! You're their baby and they love you to death, they don't want to see you like this. And dad will pound you."

"Yeah and if it were you dad wouldn't do anything because he loves you a hell of a lot more."

"Chris, it's just the beer or whatever you had talking, go to sleep." Wyatt walked out of the room. He leaned against the wall and slide down it. He held his head in his hands. A couple tears came down, he dried them and got up and went back downstairs, he laid Penny down and covered her up and shut the TV off. He went back upstairs to his room, he just laid on his bed unable to get to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_Please, review. Thank you to the people who already have, I appreciate it so much. I hope you enjoy this addition. I have some things from season 5 'Oh my Goddess' and Season 6 'Spin City' and It's a Bad Bad Bad Bad World. Some of the lines aren't the same..._

The next morning he got up and went in the kitchen. Piper was making a cake for Chris. "Leo!"

He orbed in front of her. "What? I'm busy."

"Cool the tone, Leo; can you get me the present you got Chris? I need to wrap it or whatever."

"I don't have anything." He mumbled.

"You what? Ohmigod I can't believe you Leo! He's your son. You never missed any of Wyatt's birthdays, you always got him something. You missed more then half of Chris' birthdays and got him a couple things. What do you- never mind I don't wanna know."

Wyatt was looking at the counter not aware of then arguing and Leo noticed the behavior. "Hey bud, what's wrong?"

He looked up at his Dad. "Nothing, I just didn't get enough sleep."

"Then why wake up this early?" Leo asked.

"Leo leave him alone. He's up you can't hound him about that."

Leo looked up. "I got to go." He orbed out.

Penny came in shortly after. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Both Piper and Wyatt answered.

"Okay, you have any cereal, Aunt Piper?"

"Should in the far right cabinet."

Penny walked over there, when she opened the door something came flying at her and caused her to jump making Wyatt laugh. Penny reached in and grabbed a recorder and looked at it. Wyatt and Chris always tried to get each other with it by rigging it up to something.

"Sorry, Penny, Chris may be a punk and a jerk, but we still have our fun times."

Penny threw it at him, but he ducked making it hit Chris, who was just walking in. "Not cool." He sat down. "Next time something gets thrown at me, its history."

"Chris," Piper warned. "They were just having fun."

Chris just got up and turn off the lights. "There, that's much better."

"Chris I need the lights."

"Use candles, it's too bright in here."

Piper just walked over and turned them back on. "I need the light, Christopher. If you don't want light, go into your black room!"

"Sure thing Mother!" He left the room. He climbed up the stairs and when he opened the door to his room there was someone in there. "HEY!"

The figure turned around and Chris' eyes widened when he realized it was a demon. The demon threw him against the wall. Everyone down stairs heard the crash but just figured he was throwing things around in his room, so they didn't budge. The demon threw Chris around even more and threw some fireballs at him. After one last threw a piece of Chris' door was sticking out of his stomach, blood coming out of his mouth. Wyatt came up just in time to see the demon shimmer out satisfied. That's when he noticed Chris laying on the floor.

"Mom!" Wyatt called as he went over to Chris. "Dad!"

Chris started choking on his own blood, as Piper came up. Piper ran up to them and kneeled down. "Your father's being an ass right now; you have to heal him, Wyatt." They carefully got him got him on his side, Chris was yelling in pain every now and then as they were rolling him. He started to breathe hard, knowing what they were about to do, to calm himself. "1. . . 2. . . .3!" Piper and Wyatt pulled the wood piece out of his stomach. After it came up, Chris threw up some of the blood and he had tears in his eyes from all the pain. Wyatt started to heal him as soon as he was done Leo orbed in.

"What did you need Wyatt?"

"Nothing now. I took care of it." Wyatt told him in anger. Leo looked at him not understanding.

"Your son was attacked by a demon, Leo." Piper told him. "Your other son called for you to heal him, hoping you'd come right away for his little brother. But of course you weren't there. You know, it seems like you're never here when Chris really needs you, or when he does something amazing. But you are when everything is over-" Piper was cut off.

"ENOUGH!" Chris yelled. "Mom, it just shows me who I can go to when I need help on something." He looked at Leo. "Leo, just leave, you causing too much pain to everyone here." Leo was about to protest, but decided to just orbed out.

Everyone stood there in silence and Chris looked at his busted up door as Penny came up. "Oh my god, what happened?"  
"A gift from Hell." Chris answered. "No wonder I don't like my birthdays or any other special event." Chris continued staring off.

"Chris it was just a demon, we can fix all this." Piper reassured him.

"No, not the demon, Leo."

They all just looked at him until Penny spoke up. "Well I'm just going to go back down to the living room and watch some TV." Penny left the room.

"Okay, sit down, both of you. I think I know why he doesn't want to have anything to do with you Chris."

"Let's go in your room then, mine's a mess and Wyatt's stinks." He left his room and went into Piper's bed room. He sat on her side of the bed just as her and Wyatt came in. "Start talking this has to be good."

Just then the front door opened. "That's just Phoebe don't worry about that." Wyatt told them as him and Piper also sat on the bed.

"It all started when your aunts and I were up against the titans-"

"Weren't they actually humans that began to obsess over the power the gods gave them?" Chris asked.

"The Greek gods, yes, the titans kind of in a way." Piper smiled and continued the story.

(Flash back)

Paige orbed out and came back into the attic, she looked around as her and Phoebe both waited. Suddenly a female titan showed up behind them and they started to throw potions at her. The titan defended herself by throwing Phoebe back, someone with dark sunglasses orbed in. "Don't look into her eyes!" He warned her as he threw potions at the titan; she soon had enough and disappeared. The man helped Phoebe up saying, "You're lucky."

"Who are you?" Phoebe asked not taking her eyes off of him.

"Chris, Chris Perry. And I think we should help stone-old Paige over there."

Phoebe looked over at Paige just as Piper came in. "Please tell me that's just a really good statue of Paige."

"No, that's Paige." Phoebe answered through her teeth, still shocked herself.

"And who's this?" Piper looked over at Chris.

"I'm Chris Perry. We need to help Paige here."

(Flash back ended)

"Chris Perry?" Chris asked.

"Yeah it's a cover name; he couldn't just come out and say, 'Hi, my name's Chris Halliwell'. It would mess up all he was going to try to do."

"Wyatt was born then wasn't he?"

"It was maybe 17 years ago, so I was about 2."

Chris looked at Wyatt then back to Piper. "Go on Mom."

Piper nodded and continued.

(Flash back)

"You don't know me! You don't know me!" Just then Chris came back to his normal self, after being possessed by the spider demon, and he looked at his fist then continued punching Leo in the face. "You don't know me!" He kept saying. Leo's face was now all bloody. A very pregnant Piper pulled Chris off of Leo, Chris allowed her to pull him off, he looked at Leo and then orbed away.

Phoebe and Paige came in the cave they were in, and helped Leo up. Later that night Chris was sitting on top of the Golden Gate Bridge staring out at the cars below passing by when Leo orbed in. "Nice night out tonight, huh?" Leo asked Chris, but received nothing in return. "You know just because you beat someone up doesn't mean you can't talk to them."

"Where'd you get that from a fortune cookie?"

"It doesn't help you being a smart-ass about this." Chris didn't say anything. "Why do you hate me so much?"  
It took a while for Chris to answer but then he looked at him. "You weren't there for me. You were they to everyone else, but me. For Mom, Wyatt half the world, but not me."

"So maybe you didn't come back just to save Wyatt, but to save us too."

Chris looked at Leo and shook his head, tears in his eyes. "That's very doubtful." He orbed off leaving Leo standing there alone.

(Flash back ended)

"Well that never changed."

"Why did he come back to save me?"

Piper took in a deep breath. "In your toddler years, evil had planted a seed in you to turn you evil. You turned evil in you early teens, but we knew nothing about it, 'til you were in your early twenty's. Only the other Chris knew because he caught him doing something, but umm he came back to save you because when he got so far into the dark magic he tortured people and began to turn all of San Francisco black and destroyed it. So the other Chris came back to make sure that would never happen."

"But that don't answer why dad's like this to me."

"Well the other Chris just got warmed up to him after a long time and everything…"

(Flash back)

Chris was in the attic flipping through the pages of the Book of Shadows. Wyatt was in his playpen standing there watching him, suddenly Chris heard creaking. "Who's there?" No one answered so he continued to search the book just thinking he's hearing things. Soon after he flipped a couple more pages he heard the same noise again so he walked over to his toddler brother. He looked everywhere but didn't see anyone, the next thing he knew he was being tossed across the room. He looked up and Gideon was standing over Wyatt, Chris stood up and ran towards his brother, but before he got to him Gideon had stabbed him in the stomach.

"No, you can't." He fell to the floor and barely managed to call for Leo.

Leo orbed in and saw Chris laying there, bleeding; he looked up and saw Gideon holding Wyatt. "I'm sorry; this is for the greater good. You can only save one son, Leo." Then Gideon orbed out with Wyatt. Leo tried to heal Chris but it didn't work, he picked him up and laid him on his and Piper's bed and tried to heal him again. But Chris pushed his hand away. "You already tried."

"Let me try again."

"No, you already tried, Gideon's atheme stabbed me, he must have blessed it, so now only he can save me, which I doubt he will. Go save Wyatt."

"I'm not leaving you here alone. I'm going to go get someone to stay here with you. Just hang on, please bud." Leo orbed out and found Paige and Phoebe in a cheery state which the unbalancing of the two worlds caused, and he somehow broke them out of that trance. He told them what had happened and Phoebe stayed in case something happens with Piper, so Paige went with Leo. As soon as they got back to the Manor Leo kneeled beside Chris' side again. "Hang on in there, Chris."

"Dad, go save Wyatt. I love you." He took his last breath, right in Leo's arms and started to fade out. All Leo could do was kneel there and cry, in the background Paige was at the doorway, also crying for the death of her future nephew.

(Flash back ended)

"And that's probably why he's like the way he is. I'm going to ask him to be certain it is though."

"Yeah, well let's all go downstairs okay?" Wyatt said sending a message to Paige letting her know they were about ready to come down.

"Yeah, I'll be down there soon." Chris said just staring off.

"Okay." Wyatt and Piper walked out of the room, Wyatt sent Paige another message letting her know it was just them two coming down. Chris pulled out his cell phone and called his so-called friends telling them to come over. He walked downstairs and it was oddly dark. "Mom? Wyatt?"

Just then all the lights came back on and everyone jumped out. "Happy Birthday!" They all yelled. Chris just stood there looking at everyone thinking he made a mistake for calling his friends over, mainly because Jamie was here.

"Wow." He took the last two steps and joined the others.

Leo orbed into the kitchen and walked out. "Piper can I talk to you for a second?"

"Not now Leo, we're having Chris' party."

"Piper." He gave her the look signaling he meant it so she followed him into the kitchen.

"What?"

"You told him?"

"He was going to find out anyways. Is that why you don't pay hardly any attention to Chris, Leo? Was because that other Chris died in your arms?" Leo looked away as she talked. "Leo you can't hold that against him. This is a different Chris."

"I know, I just don't want to relive that moment."

"You won't." She tried to reassure him.

"How do you know!" He yelled.

Chris was at the door listening to them. "Because you won't give me another chance." They both just looked at him. "I'm not going back to save Wyatt because he's not evil. I changed that the last time I went back." Leo looked at Piper then at Chris and back to Piper again, he orbed out angry that Chris got involved in their argument. "Sorry, Mom."

"It's fine. Don't worry about it. Go back to your little party."

"Okay." As he walked in the other room the front door got kicked in. Chris looked over that way as Jamie walked over to him and saw his friends.

"Chris what the hell?"

"I didn't know what was going on. I called them before I came down."

Wyatt came in and saw Chris' friends. "Get out." He ordered.

"Sorry man, but we were invited to this lame party, where all the boos?"

"He's 16, he don't need drinks." Piper came in. "Now, if you want to be here, no drug talk or punk attitude, but it would better for you to leave."

"Whatever Ma. See you at school Chris." They left.

"Don't you ever hang around them you hear?"

"You can't do that to me. I'll hang around who ever I want to hang around."

"I thought you changed, Chris. I thought you stopped hanging around those punks." She looked at him for an answer, but none came. "I'm sorry Chris, its over. Happy Birthday." She left.

"So far for sweet 16. Mom and Dad fighting, Jamie breaking up with me." He went up into his room. Penny watched him go, then she looked at Wyatt. He just shook his and went up after him.

"Chris." He came in Chris' room.

"After everyone leaves I'm going to be out."

"You're not going to get drunk again are you?" Chris just looked at him. "You can't be doing things like this all the time."

"Why not? Nothing better to do."

"So you want to waste your life?"

"I'm not wasting my life, I'm living it."

"Come downstairs, have your cake and ice cream, then unwrap your presents."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine whatever." He walked out, followed by Wyatt. "Let's get this going."


	4. Chapter 4

"Presents or cake first?" Phoebe asked.

"Gifts I guess." Chris went over to sit down. He moved the presents over to him and began to unwrap them. "A new skateboard?" He looked over at Wyatt.

"Oh and I got one more thing." Wyatt called for it and handed it to him. Chris just looked at him. "Open it."

Chris took it and opened it. Once it was opened Chris had jumped a mile off his seat because an alarm went off. "An alarm?"

"Well I thought it was good." Wyatt sat down.

Piper left the room and came back in with a small box in her hand. "I don't think I should give this to you because of the way your acting, but I think I can trust you..." She handed it over to him,

He unwrapped it and just sat there looking at the object that contained the box. "You got me a car?"

"Yep, that's the spare."

"Okay then where's the actual key then?" Just as he asked that they heard a horn outside. Chris got up and went out to the porch. "A. . . you got me an Aston Martin? Those cars are fast. . . How did you know I wanted one?"

"Wyatt told me. But you can't have this car just yet. You have to promise me you won't go fast, get speeding tickets or get into wrecks."

"Deal, can I go for a drive?"

"Take Wyatt with you." Chris looked at her with a look that was asking her if she was serious. "You either take him or you don't go."

"Fine get in Wyatt." He walked by Paige as she got out of the car and headed up.

Days after his birthday Chris was coming home worse then ever, luckily this time he didn't have his car with him. Just like Wyatt has promised he wasn't there to help him. So Chris decided to sleep on the couch. The next morning Penny went over to the there, and she could tell he had a hang over.

"Chris." She whispered. "Chris, you might want to take some aspirin before loud noises come about."

He stirred a little. "Why would loud noises bother me?"

She looked around. "Because you have a major hang over."

He sat up to fast and he got a really bad dizzy spell and a really bad headache. "Who told you about me?"

"Wyatt."

He looked up. "Figures. Don't tell anyone you hear me? If my mom finds out she'll kill me. I don't know about Leo, he probably won't give a damn."

"Sorry I wasn't supposed to tell you I knew."

Chris just sat there thinking. Wyatt came down and saw how tired Chris was and how hung over he was. "SO!" He yelled making Chris flinch. "Lil bro stayed out late again huh?"

"Yeah so what?"

"You didn't drive your car did you?"

"No, if I did so what?"

"If you did it would have be ruined and you could have died."

Piper walked in. "Oh hey guys."

"Hey mom." Chris got himself more comfy.

"What do you guys want for breakfast?"

"Bacon, eggs and sausage." Chris stood up and got a little dizzy.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I guess I got up too fast."

Piper eyed him. "Okay, so Penny, why are you here? Your mom coming here soon?"

"Yeah, she was going somewhere first."

"Okay."

Later that night, when everyone was sleeping Chris packed a few things and wrote a small note saying:

Guys,

I have no clue how long I'll be gone, but don't worry I'll be fine nothing to worry about.

Christopher

He put it on his pillow and left. He met up with his friends and they all skipped town.

The next morning Wyatt went in to Chris' bedroom to wake him, but saw his bed hasn't been slept in. He saw a paper on the bed and went over there and read it. "Why would he do something like this?" He asked himself and walked out with the note and went into the kitchen.

"Hey, Wyatt, what's wrong?"

"Chris." He showed her the note.

After she read it she just stared at it then Leo orbed in. "Hey what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Piper answered him sharply.

Leo looked over at Wyatt, who in return looked at the ground. "What aren't you two not telling me?"

"Chris ran away." Piper told him.

Wyatt moved over to the window and looked out it. "He took the car also."

Paige came in. "Wow I come home and something already happened."

"Chris left." Wyatt told her and showed her the note Piper had placed on the counter.

"Ohmigod" Paige said reading the note. "Do you know where he went?"

"No, he's car's gone, skipped town maybe, that's my best bet." Wyatt offered

"Let's scry for him." Piper said getting worried.

"Mom, he's tough, he'll be fine. Plus he told us not to worry. So don't."

"Wyatt that's easy for you to say! He's 16, he don't know what he's doing!"

Chris started speeding through the towns. His friends with him, drinking and smoking. They had to stop at a gas station to fill up. "You should have a smoke, Chris."

"Not right now."

"Come on Chris, it's not like your family is right here watching your every move, looking over your back."

He thought about it, then he nodded as one of his friend's handed him one. He took a hit and coughed, then he took another hit and was fine. He went up and paid for the gas since the guy was staring at them. He got back with his friend's already in the car and peeled out, barely got passed a red light. Everyone started laughing and having fun. As Chris finished his cigarette he slowed down.

"So now, you drink, you smoke and your running away from that place you call a home. Your officially a bad boy, how's it feel?"

"Like freedom, what city are we going to?"

"I don't know, you boys' feelin like Sin City?"

"Yeah." All the other guys answered.

"Nevada? You want me to drive to Nevada?"

"If you won't we will." Kyle told him.

"Chris, come on, you don't have to be home before your parents wake up. You're a free man now." Jimmy added.

Chris looked at all three of them. "Fine, we'll go, but for only a week or two or when I'm ready to leave."

"Got it." Kyle turned up the volume.

_I hope you guys liked! Reviews are welcome. :-)_


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Piper was in Chris' room. Paige and Phoebe came in behind her. "Sweetie, I'm sure he's fine." Phoebe tried to relax her a little.

"I'm just worried. I have no idea when it'll be until I see my baby again."

"You want me to scry for him? See where he's at?" Paige offered.

"I already checked. He's still in Cali But it looks like he's heading for Nevada." She walked out and went into Wyatt's room. "Wyatt time to wake up."

"I'm up, I'm just laying here thinking." He said lying on his back looking up at the ceiling.

Piper came in and sat on the edge of his bed. "I know it's hard for you, but it's hard for me also. I'm losing my youngest." She closed her eyes to stop the tears from coming down, but it didn't help.

Wyatt sat up and hugged her. "Mom, you didn't lose him."

"Yes I did. I lost him to alcohol, he ran away."

"Alcohol?" He let go of her and looked at her.

"Yes, Wyatt, I know a hangover when I see one. Plus I own a club I know what drunks act like. I could smell it on him, and he'll most likely try drugs if he hasn't already."

"That I know of he hasn't tried any drugs."

"I just want him home."

Phoebe, Paige and Leo were listening in the hallway. "He drinks?" Phoebe looked at Paige and Leo, who both just shrugged in return.

A year and half past by with no phone call or anything from Chris. He woke up one morning with beer bottles everywhere with pot and cigarettes along side with them. Chris looked around with no memory of what happened that night, each of them had a girl beside them. He quietly got up and went into the bathroom; he looked at himself in the mirror. He grabbed for a cigarette and lit it as he walked outside and sat down. He watched as a happy family walked by him. Then he started thinking about his family and decided it was time to head back home. He finished his cigarette and walked back inside, he started waking everyone up. "Hey, I think it's time to head back home you guys coming or staying?"

"We're staying with these hot ladies; we'll catch up with you later." Kyle told him.

"Bye." He got everything of his together and loaded his stuff into his car and left with nothing else to say to the other guys. After twenty miles of driving there was a sign that said 'Now leaving Arizona'. He kept looking at it knowing his family changed for better or for worse.

Wyatt woke up hearing his mom and dad's yelling. Piper was blaming Leo for Chris disappearing act. She always did when she felt guilty and went out and got drunk, but she didn't get drunk much, only once a month, on the day he left. Wyatt got up and pulled Piper out of the room Leo was in, he went back into the kitchen where Leo and his aunts where at. "Why didn't you try to stop her?" He asked his aunts.

"Her powers grow big time when she's pissed like that. She could have even blown us up." Phoebe reasoned.

Wyatt called for the map and crystal and began to search for him. "He's on the moving again." He closed his eyes. "Well I got to get to work. Remember call me if something happens."

"We know." Paige answered. He went upstairs and got ready then left after saying his byes.

Chris reached for a cigarette but he was all out, he looked at his lighter and that was also out. So he looked for a store and then someone within the age. "Hey, excuse me. Can you go in there and buy me a couple packs of cigarettes and a couple lighters please?" He handed him 40 dollars

"What kind?"

"Marbol, thanks." The man walked in and a few minutes later came back out and handed him his lighters and cigarettes and he started to hand over the cash, but Chris stopped him. "Hey, it's only two dollars, keep it. Thanks again." He sped off a few hundred miles later he was in Nevada. "A couple more days and I'll be home." he said to himself. When he lit up his cigarette he saw a group of people him and his friend's picked on and since he was by himself he sped up. He turned the radio on and put in one of his Cds.

That night Wyatt came home and his mom and aunts where watching TV so he went on in and sat down. "What are you three watching?"

"Shh!" Piper waved her hand at him.

"Ookay, I'll be upstairs." He got up and went into his room and got some fresh clothes and took a shower, as he went to the bathroom he past by Chris' room, he stopped and looked at the door they had fixed after he left. His eyes began to sting so he continued to walk again.

Leo orbed in downstairs, Paige looked back seeing someone had orbed in and when she saw it was Leo she got up and pushed him into the kitchen. "What are you doing?"

"I came here to see my wife."

"Leo, get over it. You two are practically over with."

"I know, but right now, she's my wife."

"A wife that doesn't want anything to do with you."

He looked back knowing it was true. "Okay, but I'll back later." He orbed out and Paige walked back into the living room and joined her sisters.

After Wyatt got done with his shower he went into Chris' room and laid down on his bed. After an hour of laying there hoping he was alright he got up and walked downstairs.

"Hey what took you so long?" Piper asked him as he sat down.

"I fell asleep in Chris' room."

"Honey, it's going to be alright." Phoebe told him.

"I know mom misses him, I hear her crying almost every night, but it's only for Chris, it's for dad too, I feel it."

Chris pulled in a parking lot to count his money. He drove to a gas station and filled the tank up then he drove somewhere, where he wasn't seen. He climbed into the back and went to sleep after saying a protection spell. After a while something woke him up, he sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked outside and someone was chasing a girl. He got out of the car and walked over that way. "Hey! Leave her alone." He was drunk, after finding a few things of alcohol in the back of his car.

The person chasing the girl looked over and started laughing. "A drunk trying to save this girl?" He took a hold of the girl.

"I'm not a normal human. I have gifts."  
"What are you? 16 or 18? Go home to your mommy. And get a life."

"I'm 17 and lost my life a year and a half ago. Just listen to me, back away from the girl and no body gets hurt!"

He laughed again and walked away. Chris froze them both then unfroze her, then took her away from him. "Do you have something very sharp?"

"No."

He went to his car and found an atheme then went over to him and pricked the person's finger and then unfroze him looking at the spot he on pricked him. When he saw he wasn't bleeding he looked up at him. "So what's your demonic name?"

He looked at Chris surprised, then formed an energy ball, but Chris blew it up. "You're the son of a Charmed One." He said, his eyes almost coming out.

"Piper's youngest." The demon tried to run away, but Chris froze his legs. "Just be lucky you're not up against both my brother and me. I like to have a little fun first, but Wyatt; he just wants to get it done and over with."

"Your drunk how can you be so focused?" The demon asked, fear in his eyes.

"I'm used to it." He answered. "Now what did this young lady do to you?"

"She's a witch, I was going to kill her but I had to do it in front of the Source."

"The Source? There's a new source? My family killed him years ago."

"Well he's back and not even your leaders know about it yet. If you tell anyone every demon possible will come after you and only you until your dead."

"Well, if they found out I knew, then someone would have to have told me, they'll find you and so then you'll die as well, so I might as well kill you now. So me blowing you up, or them throwing fire balls at you. I think that one will hurt much worse." The demon didn't answer at him, he just glared. "Okay if that's how it's going to be." Chris blew the demon up and turned to face the witch. "Let's go sit in my car, it's warmer in there."

"Sure."

They walked to the car as Chris lifted the spell and they got in. "Okay so first thing's first; what's your name?"

"Bianca, you?"

"Chris, so are you like Cher or do you have a last name too?" He started the car and turned the heat on.

"Nelson. Bianca Nelson. So I noticed the plate said your from California, why are you all the way out in Nevada?"

"I ran away a year and a half ago. I was in Arizona and speed, now I'm here. I'm going back home. So why was that demon chasing you?"

"I'm a witch, that's why."

"Smart-ass, I meant was there anything-"

"I knew what you meant and no."

Chris looked down and saw a tattoo on her wrist. "Nice tat, mean anything besides Fire Bird?"

"No."

He looked at her remembering something from the Book of Shadows about a fire bird.

"So you don't seem drunk." She observed.

"I didn't have much, so it only got me drunk for a little while, plus I slept it off."

"So you're a Charmed Ones son?"

"The oldest, Piper, and a jack-ass of a father, who's an Elder."

"Why's he a jack-ass?"

"He's always hated me for as long as I remember. He always fought with my mother; I had enough so I just left. Plus my brother told my cousin I go out drinking and she's like her mother and can't keep her mouth shut."

Bianca looked down and noticed the cigarettes and the lighter. "Do they know you smoke?"

"No, I just started the day I left."

"Mind if I take one?"

"Go for it."

She grabbed for one and lit it. "So how old are you anyways?"

"Seventeen, you?"

"20. . . .1"

He looked at her. "Your twenty-one?"

"Yeah."

_Hope you liked the addition. Thank you to everyone who had reviewed. I gladly accept more_


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks to every one who reviewed and who is still reading. I hope you enjoy. Please Review more._

It was 10:00 and Wyatt was in his room, but he had enough so he came out and found someone. "Hey, Aunt Phoebe, I'm going to go out, the latest I should be back is 12."

Phoebe looked at the clock. "As long as you don't do drugs or drink."

"I won't, I promise." He smiled and left.

Piper came out of the basement and went into the living room. "Where'd Wyatt go at this hour?"

"Relax; he's just going to take a walk or drive. He's not going to do anything bad."

"Okay." She sat down.

"What were you doing in the basement?"

"I was talking to the woogie man!"

"That's not funny, Piper."

"What's not funny?" Penny asked as she came in.

"Nothing, you need to worry about Penny. Piper won't tell you either."

"If I do?"

"If you do I'll get you in your sleep."

"Phoebs was afraid of going down into the basement." Piper said getting up and running, because Phoebe started to chase her. "Because of a demon called the Woogie Man."

"A Woogie Man? I thought it was a boogie man?"

"Yeah, well that's how your mom said it, so that's what we called it from there on."

"Oh." She went and got some pop then came back in. "I'm going to bed, night."

"Night, sweetie." Phoebe looked at her.

"Night Penny."

"Yeah, I think it's best to go to bed also." Phoebe agreed.

"You can, I'm going wait for Wyatt to come back, plus I have some paper work to do."

"Okay." Phoebe said as she hugged her." Night, love you."

"Love you too, night." Piper picked up huge folder and got some papers out and started to work on them. She finished in an hour she looked up at the clock and it read 11:15. So she shut the kitchen light off and went into the living room and watched T.V. 20 minutes later she fell asleep on the couch. At 12:00 sharp Wyatt came back. He noticed the T.V. was on so he went over there. "Mom." He shook her a little. "Mom, wake up." Piper woke up calling for Chris. "Mom, he's not here."

She looked at Wyatt, tears starting to come to her eyes. "How can you be so strong?"

"I'm only strong for you. Come on; let's get you in your room."

"I can walk." She got up and walked upstairs as Wyatt shut the T.V. off then went to Chris' room. Ever since we ran away he slept in there so Phoebe and Penny slept in his. Wyatt sat there thinking about Chris, then a few tears came down; he dried them and went to bed.

Chris woke up and looked over at Bianca in the passenger seat. He started the car, which woke her up. "Where do you live? I'll drop you off."

"It's okay; it's out of your way."

"Where?"

"L.A."

"I drive past there, I'll drop you off."  
"Aren't you going to stop for breakfast?"

"I usually don't eat it, and I don't have any more money for that." He looked over at her. "You hungry?"

"Kind of."

"We'll stop somewhere in L.A. I want to get home, so no stops in less we have to, got it?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then." He turned the music up loud, but Bianca turned it down. "Why did you do that for?"

"It's too early for loud music."

"Please tell me when you were a teen you never ran away, drank, smoked OR listened to loud music whenever you felt like it."

"There's some things you don't know about me, so just don't try. I was more rebellious then you."

Chris looked at her. "You don't know me either, so don't try." He got off on this exit as Bianca looked in the back of the car. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Looking around." She told him acting like it didn't bother anyone.

"Well stop."

She looked at him. "You have something back here you don't want anyone to see?"

"No, I just don't want you to go through my stuff or I'll let you out right here and don't think I won't." She looked at him and smiled. "You don't believe me?"

"Oh I believe, it's just funny on how much you're like your mother."

"How do you know my mother?!"

"She's a Charmed One. Every demon, warlock, witch, fairy-"

"I get that point, but how do you know how she acts?"

"Well if you'd let me finish. Their in books. Tons of them to be exact. They have their descriptions, the way they are, what makes them angry. The information changes every time they change."

"So what are you? You're not a normal witch." He looked over at her.

"Keep your eyes on the road."

"No normal witch knows that demons can get that kind of info on us."

"Time will tell what I am; in the mean time the exit you need off of is right here."

"What?" He looked over. "Oh Shit!" He barely made the exit, making a few cars honk at him. "How'd you know that?"

"I just do."

Wyatt was awakened by a crash in the attic; he got up to see what the cause was. Before he went in he stopped to listen, all he heard was heavy breathing so he opened the door and saw a demon trying to take the book.

"That won't work. The book moves from demons." He couldn't see the demon. Just then the demon turned around showing his face. Wyatt froze staring at him. "Chris."

The sisters and Leo walked in. "Wyatt, what's wrong?" Leo asked.

Everyone looked up and saw who was standing in front of them. Tears came down Piper's face. "Chris?"

He popped his neck and killed everyone but Wyatt with one blow and then shimmered away after giving him a smirk. Wyatt looked at his families limp bodies on the floor and fell to knees crying. He looked up towards the ceiling and screamed.

"Wyatt, wake up. Wyatt!" He shot up all sweaty and breathing heavy. Piper was sitting on the bed edge. "You okay? You were screaming saying Chris' name." He calmed down now knowing it was all a dream, one that seemed all too real for his liking. He hugged Piper and let his tears finally roll down.

Phoebe, Paige and Leo came to the door way and watched until Piper waved them back to bed, but they all went in Piper and Leo's room instead. "He finally broke down."

"He had to brake sometime; it's bad for anyone to hold in their emotions." Leo told Phoebe.

"I know, but after a year and a half-" Phoebe trailed off.

Paige looked at the clock. "I'm going back to bed, it's 4 in the morning and I have to go into work at 9."

"Okay go on. Night." Phoebe told her.

"Don't you have to go in to work also Phoebe?" Leo asked sitting on the bed.

"Yeah, but-"

"Go to bed, we'll be fine."

Phoebe didn't argue with him, she left the room and went back to sleep. Wyatt fell asleep to Piper running her hands through his hair. She got up and looked around his room. "Why did you leave? Just come back home." A few good tears fell and before she knew it, it was 6:00 and the alarm went off in the room causing Wyatt to wake up. He shut it off and saw Piper still in there room. "Mom? You okay?" He got up and walked over to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just miss him so bad."

"I know you do, we all do, but Mom, it's been a year."

"I know it has, but he's my youngest, I can worry daily for over a year can't I? I'd worry like this if it were you that ran away."

"Well I think we should wake the others, I have to go in at 8:30 today."

"Okay you go ahead and wake them and get ready I'll go make breakfast."

"Okay." They walked out of the room and went their separate ways. After he woke Phoebe and Penny up and they left the room he went in there and got ready as Phoebe woke Paige up. After he finished he walked into the kitchen and looked at the clock, it showed 6:45. "Breakfast almost ready?"

"Here's your plate." She sat it down in front of him.

"Thanks." He sat down and began to eat it.

"When do you two have to go in?" Piper asked her sisters.

"Not 'til 10." Phoebe said.

"Your lucky Phoebs, I have to go in at 9."

"Oh shut up, I go in at 8:30 so count your blessings." He finished his plate and stood up. "Okay I'm out, I'm going to get there early and make sure everything's in place and everything."

"Okay, what time will you be getting home?"

"No clue, I'll call ya when I find out, but if it's a good day, most likely 'til closing."

"Okay, be careful."

He stood up. "Bye." He grabbed his keys and went out the door. He put on some of Chris' head banging music on his way to work. When he got there he shut it off and turned the car off then walked inside. He clocked in and went to his lane; he looked up seeing his boss walk over to him.

"Wyatt."

"Yeah?"

"I have a nice question for you?"

"And what would that be?"

"How would you like to be a manager?"

"A Manager Sir? I'm only 19, I don't have a degree in that and I have no idea what I'm doing."

"We'll give you on-the-job training. It's not hard at all."

"I'll have to talk to my family about it. So I'll tell you in a couple days or so."

"Okay, think about it. Come by my office before you leave I have some papers for you to look over."

"Okay thank you." His boss walked away as an early shopper came to his checkout lane. "Hello." He said with a smile.

"Hello." She answered and smiled back.

He ran the items. "That will be $50.23."

The woman wrote a check out and handed it to him. "Chris get over here and leave your sister alone."

Wyatt looked over at the little boy she was talking to. "I have a younger brother named Chris. He's seventeen, ran away at 16, the day after his birthday."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, he's a tough guy." He took the receipt and put it in one of her bags and loaded them into the cart.

"Have a nice day," she looked at his name tag, "Wyatt."

"You too Ma'am."

"Phoebe."

She looked up. "Yes, Elise?"

"Will you be able to go for a photo shoot at 415 Magazine?"

"What's the shoot for?" Phoebe asked still typing on her computer.

"A new billboard."

"I'll have to see. When are they open?"

"Today at 4:00 or tomorrow at 1:00."

"I'll get back to you soon."

"Okay hurry." Elise walked out of Phoebe's office, and Phoebe picked up the phone and dialed P3.

"P3." A voice said.

"Abby! Is Piper there?"

"Well right now she's having a talk with Leo about something."

"Talking or yelling?"

"Talking for once, oh wait their done. Piper it's Phoebe." Phoebe could hear her say.

"Hello?" Piper answered.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Piper talked low. "Leo just told me the Elders seems to think there's a new Source out there."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, and he seems more powerful then the last. He's even killing other demons, upper level demons, to get more powerful. Anyways, we'll worry about that later, why'd you call?"

"Well Elise wanted me to do a photo shoot, but I'll tell her I'll do them tomorrow."

"You sure? You can go ahead and do it today."

"No, I want to talk about this Source. I'll be home when I get off at 3:30."

"Okay." They hung up and both got back to work.


	7. Chapter 7

"Come on stupid-" Paige looked around for someone's help. "Jimmy! Come here for a second."

"What's up Paige?"

"This copier won't copy anything."

Jimmy bent down and looked at it. "It's low on ink." He changed it.

Paige laughed at her stupidness. "Oh, thanks."

"No problem. I was actually looking for you, Mr. Cowan wants you."

"Tell him I'm in here. I have to copy a lot of files."

"Okay." Jimmy left and a few minutes later Mr. Cowan walked in.

"Paige, where are those updates for that case? They were due yesterday."

"I still have them, Sir. In fact that's one of the files I'm copying."

"Well I better get them soon Paige."

"And like always you will Sir."

"Don't let me down." He walked out leaving Paige in there to copy all the files. She finished the case she was on, then looked for the case Mr. Cowan wanted and copied that. Ten minutes later Paige was in Mr. Cowan's office.

"Here are the case updates."

Mr. Cowan took the papers. "Thank you Paige."

"Your welcome." She left his office and continued to copy.

Later at around 3:45 the sisters sat in the living. "Okay so what's going on?" Paige asked.

"When I was at P3, Leo came in and told me that the Elder's seems to think a new Source has risen. Only he's more powerful, killing upper level demons to make him stronger."

Phoebe groaned. "This isn't good."

A sign right ahead to the right said 'Welcome to California: the Golden State'. Chris grabbed for another cigarette and looked over at Bianca, seeing that she was asleep; he turned up the music not caring if he woke her up. He looked down at his gas tank and noticed it was on a eighth of a tank so he began to look for a gas station. About twenty minutes later he stopped one and pulled in. He pulled up to a tank and checked his money to see how much he had, then he shut off the car and got out to fill the tank up. Bianca woke up when he shut the door, she also got out. "Hey, I'm getting me something." She went in. Chris watched her walk in. After he put $30 in he went in. He got a drink and some snacks and went up to pay for everything. He spotted Bianca flirting with one of the guys.

"I'm pulling out of here Bianca, with or without you." He walked out.

She rolled her eyes, and wrote her number down and gave it to him and left. As she got in the car she looked at him. "You are really up tight, you know that?"

"No, I just want to get home and get there as soon as possible."

"Why? So you can be a punk ass there?"

"So I can change. You have any other stupid questions to ask me?"

"Is your brother cute?" Chris rolled his eyes and grabbed for another cigarette. "You smoke way too much you know that?"

He looked over at her. "You my mother now? Stay out of my business."

"You're the one who saved me and offered to bring me home."

"Well I didn't expect you to go through all my things and mother me. Thanks, but I have a mother and she can kill your ass by a look."

"Oh my, I'm shaking in my boots."

"Three more hours and your out." He reminded mainly himself.

Wyatt pulled into the drive way and walked in the Manor. "Mom!"

She came out into the main hall. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He smiled. "I just got promoted."

"What? You only worked there for a year and a half."

"I know, this is the best thing that happened to me since then."

"What did you get promoted to?"

"Well that's the thing. I need to know if I should accept. It's a manager position."

"But you never stepped foot in a college."

"I know, that's what I told him. He only said he'd give me on-the-job training."

"Well managing takes a lot of time and effort. But if you want to take it, go for it. I'll help out with what ever you need help with."

"I think I'm going to sleep on it."

"Then you do that, but right now it's dinner time, so go get cleaned up."

"Okay." He went upstairs and a few minutes later he came back down to the kitchen and told the other's the news, then the phone rang. "I'll get it." He got up and went to the phone and answered. "Hello?"

There was a long silence on the other end. "Wyatt, it's been forever since I heard your voice."

The voice on the other end sounded so familiar to him, but he couldn't place it. "Who is this?" As he asked that the room stopped talking and looked at him.

He could tell the person on the other line was crying. "Chris."

"Chris!? Where are you?"

"I can't tell you that, just at a friend's house. I just needed to hear someone from home. Listen I know you have a lot of questions, but I'm heading somewhere important, so I really need to go." Before Wyatt could protest he hung up.

Wyatt stood there for a while, then hung up and turned slowly to face them, almost in tears himself. "That was Chris."

"What did he say?"

"He needed to hear someone's voice from home, then had to go somewhere important."

"Okay, thanks for the phone, Bianca, now I'm going home. It's going to take me a while, everyone will be asleep by the time I get there, it's 9:30 now."

"Thanks, for everything Chris. Go and get home safely." She watched him get into his car and leave.

Chris was going to grab for a cigarette and decided against it, instead he took his drink and his snacks to try to cover up the cigarette smell. A couple hours later the Golden Gate Bridge came into view, then he saw a small sign that said 'Welcome to San Francisco'. He took a deep breath and drove towards the manor. About half an hour later, Chris parked outside the manor on the street and just sat there looking at it. The lights were off, so he knew they were all asleep. He got out of the car and walked up to the manor; he carefully opened the door and carefully shut it. He went to Wyatt's room, but when he opened the door, he found it was Phoebe and Penny sleeping in there, so then he left leaving the door open and went to his room, which he found Wyatt sleeping and it looked like he was having a nightmare.

"_I just needed to hear someone's voice. I know you have a lot of questions but I have to go." Then he hung up, the next day Wyatt woke up and turned on the TV and the very first thing he saw was Chris' dead body. He fell to the ground not believing his eyes; he looked back up and saw the same image._

"Wyatt, Wyatt." He woke up expecting Piper to be right there, but to his surprise, it wasn't it was his baby brother. Wyatt sat there looking at him, wondering if this was just another dream, or if this was real. "It's me, Wyatt, I'm back."

Wyatt sat up and hugged him tightly. "Never do that to us ever again, you hear me?"

"I won't I promise, I came alone, my friend's stayed in Arizona."

Wyatt let go of him and looked at him. "You were in Arizona?"

"Yeah…. You're in my room and Aunt Phoebe and Penny is in yours…… why?"

"They came to help mom through all this, and even though they just live across the street they stayed here."

"Oh, well, okay, well it's late, go ahead and go to sleep, I'll sleep on the couch."

"No, you sleep here, you looked tired and you need to lie in your own bed for once." He got up and went into the living room, Chris laid ion his bed and as soon as his head hit the pillow he was out cold.

_AN: Thank you Lizardmomma and Guardian Music Angel for you're comments. I hope you guys enjoyed the update and I hope you review more, I love reviews_


	8. Chapter 8

Piper was in her room when Wyatt came in. "Mom, don't let dad ruin this, please. Chris is finally back home."

"I know, and I'm thrilled for that, but I think it's time to let him go. We fight all the time, he doesn't even care for Chris, but he adores you and I don't want that to go. You know where I'm getting at?"

"Yeah."

"Wyatt, I'm not doing this to hurt you. I'm doing this to help all three of us. One more thing he says about your brother the way he does and I'm ending it."

"Mom-"

"Yeah?"

"Since Chris came back, does this mean you won't go and get drunk anymore?"

"Yeah… look, I'm sorry for that. I really am."

"It's okay, just come back downstairs, please."

She got up and they walked back into the kitchen and sat down. Piper and Leo never made eye contact; Wyatt was silent for once knowing what will happen. As soon as they were done eating Chris came in. He looked at Piper and Leo. "What's going on?"

Piper looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Why do you want a divorce Mom?"

"What's going on with you?" Phoebe asked him.

"You're acting weird." Wyatt added.

"And your sad." Chris looked at Wyatt. "And Aunt Phoebe, your pissed, now let's get ready, we're going after the new more powerful Source."

"How do you know that? We just found out." Leo asked.

Chris shot an icy look at Leo. "I have my ways." He walked out of the room.

"He has his ways?" Paige asked. "You think-"

"NO! He's not on that side something must have happened."

Wyatt got up. "Chris?"

Chris stopped and turned around. "Yeah?"

"What's going on with you?"

"Nothing."

"How do you know about the new Source? I didn't even know, and how did you know mom wanted a divorce?"

"On the way here I helped a girl named Bianca. I tortured the demon and he told me." Chris simply told him. "Now your confusion is giving me a headache, go somewhere else." He turned back around and went upstairs.

Wyatt stood there for a second then went back into the room. "Chris is an empath? I didn't know he had that power."

"Phoebs, what are you thinking about?" Paige noticed the look on her face.

"Something just doesn't seem right about this. He's not meant to have this power."

"I'm going to go check it out." Leo said as they looked at him about to ask; he orbed out.

"So what's going on with this divorce thing?" Paige asked.

"I'm sick of it all. Leo putting Chris down, I mean that's most likely what made Chris do half the things he did. And we fight all the time; I'm just tired of it."

"We can worry about this later; right now we have two things we have to really worry about." Wyatt told them. "Plus I really don't want to talk about that topic."

"Why don't you read the papers on the manager spot, while we work on Chris? Then after that all three of us can deal with the Source."

"No, he's my brother and best friend. I'm helping no matter what."

"Okay, then come on." Piper got up.

"Penny, go talk to Chris, please?"

"Why can't I ever do anything?"

"Just go." Phoebe said. Penny listened and went upstairs.

"Let's go save my brother." They traveled upstairs and gathered around the Book of Shadows.

"What are we looking for?" Paige asked them.

"Something on Empaths." Wyatt said, "In less Leo tells us different."

"So now he's Leo?" Piper looked at him.

"Yeah, it's Leo now."

"I can't find anything on Empaths." Phoebe and Paige looked up from the book.

"Hopefully Leo came down soon." Phoebe added. Just as on que Leo orbed in. "So?"

"So, they don't see anything different about him, besides having a power he shouldn't have. They think he was being careless in something."

"Chris, can I come in?"

"Sure, you need someone to talk to." She came in seeing Chris laying on his bed with his eyes closed. As she advanced in the room Chris opened his eyes and looked at her. "Sit, what's bugging you?" He sat up and moved over some so she had room. "I can feel it, it's actually several things."

"Mom, she never let's me help out with anything to do with the demons, and the way Leo treats you its just wrong."

"Your mom's just worried the same thing will happen to you like it did your father. And don't worry about Leo, it'll be fine."

"But I have powers from her, my dad had no powers I can take care of myself unlike him. Mom just doesn't see that."

"She knows you can, just play it cool. Maybe soon she'll understand you can do this and still be alive."

"Okay."

"So they send you in here while they look through the book?"

"Yep, like always, they always send me somewhere."

"They'll change, trust me. Mom wanted me to but Leo didn't so I never did."

"Okay."

"Well I'm going to go into the kitchen to get me something to chow on and some aspirin, you want to come with?"

"Sure." She got up and followed him. When they reached the kitchen, Chris opened a window and his headache grew. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He grabbed the counter.

"You don't look fine."

"Stop it with the concern, I can't take it."  
"I'm going to go get help." She left.

"This happened to Prue once, but it was totally different." Phoebe observed.

Piper was too busy looking out the window watching a couple arguing and their child crying begging them to stop. "Piper you okay?" Paige asked.

Tears came down as Piper looked out the window. She wiped them away and looked at her. "Yeah, I'm fine, let's worry about Chris."

Leo looked at her then walked over to the window to see what Piper was looking at. "Guys I think I found something." He heard Phoebe tell them. They walked over to the book.

"A child Phoebe? You think a child is in my son?"

"I wouldn't out it past the kid. Remember when Chris and I were just kids?" Wyatt backed Phoebe up.

"I remember alright." She answered dryly.

"Mom! Piper! Paige! Wyatt! Something's wrong with Chris, he's in the kitchen." Wyatt orbed out and the others ran down.

"Chris, you okay?"

"Get away! Get away from me, your pain is way too much!"

"Chris, you're not okay. We need to help you, you need to gather all your-"

"Just stop!" He stood up and ran into the basement and Wyatt stood up as the others came in.

"Where'd he go?"

"He ran into the basement, he's in too much pain." He closed the window hearing the couple fighting and the kid crying.

"You think it was that child in the book?" Paige asked. "She could be one of those demon kids."

"Don't bring those things up, next time I see them-"

"GUYS! We're getting off track, my brother is down there suffering and he might even die!"

"Wyatt settle down."

"No not until we fix Chris. He just came back and he's suffering."

Thanks to those who Reviewed. I hope you guys liked this update and Review it.


	9. Chapter 9

Chris was sitting in a dusty corner full of cob webs rocking back and fourth. "Why are you doing this to me!" He cried out.

The child's spirit appeared in front of him. "You looked happy, and you invited me in. I cursed you. No one can save you in less they kill you." She disappeared a minute later orbs appeared in front of him and he held in a scream that he wanted to let out.

"What are you doing Leo?"

"Seeing how your doing."

"Like you care."

"Why else would I be down here?"

"To bring me more pain! Get out!"

"No."

"Get out!" A beam broke in two behind Leo. He just looked at Chris then orbed away when the basement door opened. "Get out please!"

"You okay Chris?"

"Do I look okay? Wyatt just get the hell out please!"

Wyatt stopped where he was; to him it looked like he was like this for months. He walked back up and closed the door. "This isn't right; I think we should summon Aunt Prue and ask her."

"We can't do that Wyatt." Piper really wanted to, but knew they couldn't.

"Why not? I do it all the time with her, Grams and Great Grams."

Phoebe couldn't believe her ears. "Wyatt how… why would you do that?"

"Come on Phoebe, we all know you summon Jason to talk to him."

"That is none of your business Wyatt."

"STOP IT GUYS!" Chris yelled.

"I can't do this." Wyatt closed his eyes then opened them. "I'm going up to the attic and summoning Aunt Prue." Wyatt orbed up to the attic and lit candles in a circle. After he had them all lit he straightened up and closed his eyes and concentrated on Prue. When his mom and aunts came in Prue appeared.

"What's wrong Wyatt?" Prue asked knowing the others were in the room.

"Chris came back. He got possessed by an Empath, kind of like you. We think it's," he grabbed the book and showed her the page. "This girl."

Prue stepped out of the circle and became whole. She looked at the page, "Well I said a spell, we don't know if he said a spell or not. I need to talk to him, where is he?"

"Basement." Piper told her. "Okay, I'll go alone since he won't be able to since anything from me." Prue walked out of the attic.

"So that's Prue?"

"Yep, that's Prue, all work." Phoebe answered flipping through the book, keeping the child marked.

Prue opened the attic door and walked in. "Chris?"

"Get out! Leave me alone! You're letting it in! Close the door!"

Prue closed the door. "It's okay you can't read anything from me. It's Prue."

"Let me guess, Wyatt sent you?"

"Yes, because he's worried about you. He wants to help, but he can't Chris. I know how you feel; I've been through the same thing."

"I know, but it took longer to affect you like this. And this happened differently."

"How did it happen to you?"

"I went to clean my car, while I was vacuuming there was a-" He stopped and doubled over in pain. It hurt too much to talk, Prue moved over to him but he pulled away. "Your pain."

"MY pain?"

Chris gave her an evil look so she left him be. She walked up the stairs, and looked back at him once. She walked up to the attic and sat down. "What did you find out?" Piper asked.

"Nothing."

"What do you mean nothing?" Wyatt asked.

"He started to tell me, but then he could read me. I have no idea how." Prue seemed a little down. Wyatt didn't like that so he closed his eyes and Patty appeared in the circle.

"Wyatt, girls, what's going on?"

"We need your help. Can you figure out what happened with Chris? In your ghost form?" Wyatt asked her.

"What? He's back? What happened to him?"

"He got possessed by an empath. We don't know, but we think it was in a different way then Prue. It took affect faster then what it did Prue." Piper told her.

"Who was with him when it happened?" Patty asked them.

"No one was with him when he got possessed."

"But I was with him when it took full affect." Penny stepped forward.

"What had happened?"

"He had a small headache, so he went into the kitchen, I followed him. He opened the window to let some air in then he grabbed the counter and I ran upstairs for help."

"Then I orbed down there and he told me the pain was too much. So he got up and ran into the basement."

"I'll see what I can do." Patty disappeared then reappeared in front of Chris. She stood there watching her helpless grandson in the corner, rocking back and fourth.

Chris looked up. "Grams help me please."

"I'll try; just tell me what happened, everything that happened."

Chris waited to see if he could feel the sorrow he saw on her face, then he told her the whole story. "Then I came down here that girl came to me and said the only way to help me is to…. To kill me. Am I going to die Grams? I just got back."

"You're not going to die, Chris. We'll find out today how to fix this." He nodded and she disappeared.

"Okay mom what did you find out?" All four asked as soon as she appeared in the attic.

"Paige, get the book, please." Paige went over to the stand took the book off and brought it over to them, Patty flipped the pages. "To me, it sounds like this little devil here."

"That little girl."

"Chris told me that little girl came to him and told him the only why to help is to kill him, we have to find a better way."

"Mom, why could he feel me?" Prue asked.

"Because your whole, you're human, not a ghost right now."

Wyatt stood there deep in thought. "You okay Wyatt?" Paige asked him.

"Yeah." He moved over to the book. "I think there's a potion in here to block emotions."

Leo orbed in. "You can't make it; you need a special and rare egg."

"What are you talking about?" Phoebe looked at him like he lost his mind.

"Remember when the future Chris came? You had just received your empathy powers. It was before I knew, we knew he was our future son, Piper, I didn't trust him so I followed him around. He went in the underworld for some help with the potion, and he had to get a very rare egg."

"Where did he get the egg at?"

"I don't know, I was here checking up on you guys when he went to get it."

Wyatt looked over the page. "I can't even pronounce this thing, how do we find out where to get it?"

"Why would you want to make any anyway? We have a ghost."

"I think I know what to do." Paige announced.

"What?"

"Summon that girl."

"So we can get possessed too? Great idea."

"Make sure she's in the cage, but we have to find out somehow."

"Maybe in a less risky way." Piper tried to reason.

"There's no summoning spell, no potion, or vanquishing spell, we're on square one with no way out of it."

"Phoebe, do you have to sound so hopeless?" Prue asked, "If there's a will, there's a way."

"I'll go to Chris' car and see if I can get a premonition." Phoebe left the room.

Wyatt flipped the page back and just stared at it. Piper came up beside him. "We'll help him, don't worry too much okay?"

"Now's who's being the tough one?" he paused. "He just came back and is being punished by it."

"He's not being punished." Paige answered.

"Then what do you call it?"

"The life of the Halliwell family." Prue added.

"Guys." Patty interrupted. "It says here, the only weakness of hers is strength." Patty read.

"All he has to do is fight it." Wyatt smiled.

"He's been gone too long; he's too weak to fight her off." Leo told them.

"You against your son or for him?" Prue stared him down.

"Prue, don't start." Patty warned.

Paige moved over to Piper. "Well I now know where he gets his attitude."

Phoebe came back in. "Nothing about the empath girl, but he did have another girl with him."

"Mom, could you go and ask him about that girl?"

"Sure thing."

Chris was in the same spot, sitting and rocking back and fourth, his hands firmly on his temples.

"You'll die, that's the only way."

"Stop it! They'll find another way."

"You only wish." Another beam broke and he jumped a little. "You shouldn't have invited me in."

Patty appeared in front of him. "Chris, I'm here for two things. One, who was that girl you were driving around?"

"Bianca, why?"

"We think he may be able to help, do you know if she's a witch?"

"She's something like that." He said in pain.

"The other thing, that little girl, her only weakness is strength. You have to be strong and fight her. It said she'll make you feel weak and hopeless; you have to fight all that. We'll be thinking of some other way to help, but that's all we have now, just keep in mind her only weakness is strength." She disappeared, again.

"Her name is Bianca; he said he was something like a witch."

Wyatt closed his eyes to try to see if he could sense her. "She's in L.A."

"Can you orb there and try to get her here?"

"I'll try, but she may not wanna come." He orbed off.

"I hope she can help." Piper said as she began to get stuff out.

"Piper, calm down." Prue told her.

"How can I? My long lost son of two years just came home; we know nothing of what's happening to him. He wasn't harming anything and now look at him. Stuck in the basement; hurting."

"Uh, Piper, freaking out like that won't help him any." Phoebe tried to help.

"I don't need your smart ass comments right now Phoebe."

"Alright girls that's enough." Patty stepped up.

Leo went to her. "How do you do it? When I say it they bite my head off."

"Because I'm their mother."

"Wish that saying worked with our kids."

"They do listen to their mother thank you very much, just not to their absent father." Piper glared at him.

"Okay so what do we do in the mean time?" Paige asked to try to change the subject.


	10. Chapter 10

Wyatt orbed in to a hallway of an apartment complex. He was right in front of a door but he stood there for a little then knocked on it. A girl in her early twenty's came out. "Can I help you?"

"Are you Bianca?"

"Who's asking?"

"Wyatt Halliwell."

"What do you want?" She looked behind her.

"It's about Chris, that kid you rode with in the Aston Martin, he's my brother."

"What about him?"

"Can you just please come with me?"

"Is it that serious?"

"He's in major pain, an empath possessed him."

"One minute" She closed the door on him. "I'm leaving!"

An angry voice replied, "Where are you going!"

"Out to help a possessed friend!" She came out with her jacket. "Sorry about that."

"So what kind of witch are you?"

"Phoenix." She showed him the mark of the fire bird on her wrist.

"Oh." he grabbed her wrist and orbed then back to the manor.

Everyone looked at the orbs coming in. "So you must be Bianca?" Piper asked.

"Yep."

"Bianca, that's my mother Piper-"

"I know who the Charmed Ones are. Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Prue," She said as she pointed to them, then she looked at Patty and Leo. "The mother of the Charmed Ones, Patty. And the father of Wyatt and Chris, white lighter, husband of Piper, and brother-in-law, Leo." She paused. "Prue, the oldest, has telekinesis, astral projection-" She went on down the line like that.

"How do you know this much about us?" Paige asked.

"Books."  
"There's books about us?" Piper wondered. "Did you know that?" She looked up at Leo.

"Yeah, you the most powerful witches of all time, of course there'd be books about you."

"I agreed to it when I had Phoebe." Patty stood up so Leo wouldn't get trampled on. "So they wrote all the important stuff down ever since. They even wrote stuff down of the next generation."

"Can we worry about this later? Right now we need to focus on saving Chris." Wyatt interrupted.

"Sorry." They said all at the same time.

Leo looked down and noticed the bird on Bianca's wrist and singled Patty, she flipped through the Book of Shadows. When she was done flipping Leo looked at the book, then Bianca. "Get out."

"What, why?"

"You're a Phoenix."

"So…"

"Leo's what are you talking about?"

"Phoenix's are evil witches."

"Look, Leo, I'm the only one who can save your son. So do you want me to help, or let him die?" She paused, "plus, I'd rather not use the term evil, I like assassin."

"Same thing."

A loud bang came from the basement. "SHUT UP!"

"I need the emotion blocking potion."

"You need to get a rare egg, we can't get it." Paige told her.

"Relax, I have some back home. I just need a little help." She looked at Wyatt.

"Yeah sure." He walked over to her and grabbed her arm and orbed out.

"What is your deal Leo?" Piper asked.

"I don't want her help."

"Why, not, she may be our only hope." Phoebe backed her older sister up.

"It's either that or fight her with the strength he don't have at this point." Prue continued. Lo just stood there, listening to them.

"Leo, you can't win with three girls, let alone five." Patty said smoothly.

"I know, but he's my son too, I have a say in this, or at least I have a right to. She's on the other side; you can't ever trust those people. Especially assassin witches, and right now Wyatt's with one, unaware of the harm she can do to him."

"Leo, he's a big boy, he can take care of him self." Paige told him.

"Honey, can you go watch TV or something while we talk more?" Phoebe asked Penny.

"Yeah, sure, why not." She answered dryly and walked out.

Wyatt had orbed in the hallway of Bianca's apartment. "I'll just wait out here."

"No, come on in. Nothing in here will bite, maybe besides my dog, but she's just a small one." She opened the door and walked in keeping the door open for Wyatt, after a few seconds Wyatt followed. "So you gonna take the position?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The papers in your kitchen, the manager papers, had your name on it."

"Oh, that. I might, my mother was one, so I think I can do it."

"So then does that mean you're going to be a whiteligher/father/brother-in-law/Elder since your father is?"

"That's some things I won't be. Maybe expect a father and brother-in-law one of these days."

"I think you'd make a great Elder."

"Do assassin witched even follow the Elders, or do they try to kill them?"

"Depends on who the head Elder is, and who the Phoenix is." She opened the cabinet door carefully so no one would wake up. She skimmed all the potions and pulled out a red one. "Let's go, I'll take it there and test it on Phoebe."

"Bianca! IS that you? Get your Spell Casting Ass over here now!"

"Let's go." She wrapped her arms around Wyatt's bicep and he orbed out. As soon as they landed at the Manor, Bianca took a potion. "Okay, Phoebe, can you sense anything from me?"

"No, Listen when you go in there make sure you close the door quick."

"I know." She walked over to the basement door and quickly went in. "Chris?"

"What the hell do you want!"

"To help." She said as she came in full view.

"Bianca? What are you doing at my house?"

"Trying to help you. You won't be able to read anything from me. I took an anti-emotion potion."

"How do you think you can help me?"

"Chris, listen, I'm a Phoenix, a group of assassin witches. I can do stuff not even your mother can do, and helping you is one of the things the Charmed Ones put together can't do. So do you trust me?"

"Yeah."

"Great." She walked over to him and bent down looking into his eyes. "Now, close your eyes and don't open them." She got up once he listened and said a spell making the little girl come out. "Leave him now."

"Or else what? What will you do to me? Nothing."

"Worse things your small brain can't even think of."

"I'd like to see."

Bianca had a potion in her hand. "As you wish." She sent a telepathic message to Chris telling him to freeze the spirit. When he did she threw the potion at her and the little girl automatically unfroze.

"A potion? What kind of potion is this?"

"A potion to kill empaths. It'll kill your spirit then the emapth in Chris."

"You Bitch!" The girl screamed as she vanished.

"So young for that kind of language." She turned around and helped Chris up. "Feeling better?"

"I still hear them, but not as bad."

"It'll go away soon." They both went upstairs, everyone's eyes was on them.

"You fixed him? That fast?"

"Yep."

Chris moved over to the island and looked at the Book. "It says here you can't kill it with a potion… but you did."

"I didn't kill her. I tortured her. I put her where you guys put Barbas. She can't get out to possess any one anymore."

Chris looked at her. "I thought I got rid of you finally, what are you doing here?"

"Chris." Piper warned.

"What? I mean yeah I'm glad I don't have those voices in my head, but you guys don't know her. She is annoying and nosey; she was going through everything I had in my car."

"Hey you saved me, killed the demon that was attacking me and offered to take me home so it's your fault."

"Why is she here?" He looked at his mother.

"We thought she could help, and obviously she did."

"Hey, I still need to go wash my car. Wyatt come with after you take her home?"

"Yeah sure." He turned to Bianca. "You ready?"

Her eyes looked at him all panicked. "Do I have to go now? I mean, Wyatt, you heard how my uncle talks to me. Plus I'd really love to see how you guys actually go on in life."

"We'll think about it, in the mean time, go with the boys." Piper told her.

Chris looked at Piper wide eyed. "Are you serious!?"

"Chris, don't argue with your mother." Leo gave him a deadly look.

Chris looked over at him for a little. "Whatever, let's go."

Wyatt looked at Leo and shook his head as he walked off followed by Bianca. Prue and Patty both looked up. "We have to go." They gave them all a hug. "Tell Chris and Wyatt I said I love them and that I'll see them later."

"Okay Mom." Piper said.

"I love you." The three of them said in unison.

Bianca sat in the back seat and Wyatt in the passenger seat. "So I see you cleaned out your car"

"Yeah, so, it was just food trash and pop."

"Yeah, sure, if that's what you call it."

"Okay what are you two talking about?"

"Nothing." Chris said as he pulled into the car wash. "Just the outside, keep the change." He handed them a twenty and went through.

"Where did you get money while you were gone?" Wyatt asked him.

"Where ever I could get some." Their was a pause. "Thanks for coming with me Wyatt."

Bianca moved up. "What about me?"

"I didn't ask you to come with me okay, what I want is for you to go home." He left the wash and headed for home blasting the music. Wyatt just smiled at it. When they got back, Chris expected to hear Piper and Leo arguing. But then they walked in they heard them talking low so they walked into the kitchen. "Hey we're back." Wyatt and Chris said at the same time, they looked at each other and started to laugh.

"Well I'm glad to see you two having fun together again." Phoebe told them.

"I think me being gone for so long helped us out some."

"But did it help you?" Leo quizzed.

"Actually, yeah, I think it did. I wasn't around you so it helped lots, thanks."

"Okay, guys stop!" Piper stood up. "Chris you have to go to school."

"What Mom? I didn't go to school last year and what ab- never mind. I'm not going to get enough credits to graduate."

"I will help you, but you're going to school this year."

"Fine, I don't want an argument started."

"So am I taking her home or what?" Wyatt asked trying to change the subject.

"She can stay for the night, but right after breakfast she goes home." Phoebe answered him.

Penny came in. "Mom, I heard some weird noises in the walls."

All three sisters looked at each other. "Not again." Phoebe mumbled.

"Get all the electric things on the island… hurry." Leo told them. Everyone started to do as they were told, just as they got finished a wind came about in the kitchen and it picked up a little. A portal opened and two figures departed from it. "What the-" Both Chris and Wyatt said at the same time.

The walls made another noise, this time louder, as things settled down. "We had to come back now? When that green goo stuff came back? Nice." One of the boys that came out of the portal said to the other.

"Chris?" Leo said not believing his eyes.

"What?" Asked two Chris'

"Great this is going to be fun." Both Wyatt's said at the same time.

"I don't miss the talking at the same time." Paige said dryly moving over to the phone.

"What are you doing?" Phoebe asked her.

"Calling Richard and telling him-"

"I thought you two broke up." Piper interrupted.

"You two are back together?" Phoebe asked.

"We're talking; he visits me at work sometimes."

"Work? I thought you ran Magic School... What all have I missed?" Present Chris asked.

"A lot, we'll catch you up later." Present Wyatt told him.

Future Chris was looking at Bianca. She felt something and looked over at him. "What are you looking at?'

"Nothing." He looked at his Wyatt. "So, nerd, what are we doing here?"

"You don't know why you came here?" Leo asked him

"No I don't, Leo, look let me get one thing clear, we never got along and we never will."

"Chris." Future Wyatt warned.

"When that other Chris came back you grew attached to him and you expected me to be him. But when he died, he died. I'm a new Chris." As Chris rambled on both Wyatt's, the present Chris and the sisters took a seat. "I don't see why it's so hard to understand Wyatt's not turning evil again so I'm not going to lost my family, so then I won't have to make it on my own to be that other Chris. Just give me a break this time 'round."

"You done?" Future Wyatt asked him.

"Yeah I'm done." He started to leave the room.

"Where you going?" F. Wyatt asked.

"Bathroom, Daddy, wanna come?"

"I was just wondering Loser."

F. Chris smirked and left the room. "We always that close?" Chris asked F. Wyatt.

"Yeah, ever since you came back, like now. Always together, never separate… in a way that is."

"How old are you two now?" Leo asked.

"Chris is 26, I'm 28."

"Wow, old geezers." Chris said getting some chips down.

"Hey this old geezer knows stuff about you that no one but Bianca knows right now. I'd keep that mouth shut little man."

"So why are you here anyways?" Phoebe asked looking at Paige on the phone.

"To help." F. Chris came back in.

"I thought you didn't know why." Phoebe looked at him.

"Phoebs, you should know him by now." Piper said looking at the pile on her island.

"He told me only to help, that's all he said."

"Hello! We have noises in the walls!" Penny spoke up. F. Wyatt just busted out laughing. "Why are you laughing at me?!"

"Sorry, you are just too much like Phoebe."

The present Chris and Wyatt looked over at their counterparts as F. Chris walked in.

"Okay let's get this over with." Leo said.

"How did you get it last time?" Piper asked.

"Honestly? I forget, but what I remember what the other Chris just kept shocking it."

"Just don't use magic, it's attracted to it." F. Chris told the others.

"Darn." Wyatt and Chris both said.

Everyone looked at them. "What?" Phoebe was almost afraid to ask.

"We were going to orb out." Chris said. F. Chris and F. Wyatt looked at them confused they nodded their heads when they got it.

"Got everything ready."

"Penny go in another room, please?"

"No, I'm helping."

"Penny! Now."

"FINE!" She ran out as everyone else got ready as soon as they were, all four orbed out and then back in and ran over to their spots. Just soon the goo came flying out of the walls and everyone shocked it with what they had.

Piper stood up and looked in the kitchen. "Great, it's a mess now."

"It's still alive." Paige said watching the goo come back together.

F. Wyatt and F. Chris looked at each other. "Goo Spell." They both said.

"Goo spell?" Everyone else asked.

"By the powers above

And by all things good

Serve us well,

Take this goo back to hell."

As soon as they finished the goo vaporized.

"And why didn't you use that before?" Chris asked getting the goo off of him.

"Well we can't use it when it's in the walls; it had to be out and in pieces."

"Book of Shadows!" Paige called.

"What are you doing?" Piper moved over to her.

"Putting that spell in here."

"I want to do it." Chris went over to the book and Paige handed him the pen.

"So why'd you two come back?"

"To help with the Source."

"You think we really need two extra people?" Chris said as he finished writing down the spell.

F. Chris looked at F. Wyatt. "To help with the Source? Wyatt, you know I can't do this, you know happened is-"

"Is going to be alright, calm down. We'll get this." He tried to calm him down.

Chris began to get a little uncomfortable. "I'm going to be in my room." He left the kitchen. Just as he sat on his bed Wyatt came in.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Oh yeah, I'm great. When we fight the Source something happens to me that'll affect me for the rest of my life." He saw a movement from the corner of his eyes and looked over seeing a demon shimmer in. "Oh hell no!" Chris rolled his eyes and froze him. "What kind of demon is this?" He looked at a demon that looked like a homeless guy, his clothes were like rags, all torn and shredded.

"I have no clue, but we should vanquish him now, before something happens."

"I want to have some fun first." He unfroze his head. "Okay let's start off easy, who are you?"

"I'm-"

The door busted open. "Don't let him look into your eyes!" F. Chris told them and froze his head again.

"Why not?" Chris asked him.

"Because he can probably kill you or paralyze you for a very long time." F. Wyatt told them.

F. Chris blew him up. "Chris." F. Wyatt warned.

"What?"

"Nothing, never mind."

"So what was that demon's name?" Chris sat on his bed.

"Ivory." F. Wyatt answered.

Wyatt and Chris began to laugh. "Something that ugly, let alone a demon named Ivory?" Chris said.

"He got that name because that's what his victims look like." F. Chris said with a serious tone.

"So what's the horrible event happens to me?" Chris asked his counter-part.

"I can't say." He walked out of the room.

"Is this going to affect me going to school?"

F. Wyatt looked at him. "It's going to affect your whole life." He walked out.

"Hey, I'm going to go take a walked and clear my head." He told Wyatt.

"Okay." Wyatt walked out and followed his counter-part and F. Chris into the kitchen.

Chris grabbed his lighter and carton of cigarettes and put them in his pocket and left. Wyatt had walked into the kitchen when the door shut.

"Where's he going?" Piper asked.

"Taking a walk."

"You lied to us before, you lying now?"

"That's what he told me."

"Okay."

F. Wyatt looked over at his Chris and smirked, F. Chris in return looked down at the ground.

---------------

I hoped you liked the update. I hope you review and thanks to those who have been :-)


	11. Chapter 11

Chris walked to the park as he had a smoke. When he got there he sat on a bench and then he saw Jamie walking with someone else. He put out his cigarette and walked over to them. "Hey, Jamie."

"Chris?" She looked around. "Where are your groupies?"

"In Kansas. Who's this?"

"My boyfriend, Greg."

"Hi, Greg, I'm Chris, her ex."  
"She told me about you, when did you get back?"

"Last night."

"You smell like smoke. Are you smoking now?" She covered her nose and mouth. "God, I knew those boys- I knew you shouldn't have hung around them."

"Well I'm sorry I'm not perfect Jamie." He looked at them one more time then walked off.

"He's a winner." Greg said, his voice dry.

"Just forget about him." Jamie told him and continued to walk, holding hands.

Suddenly someone grabbed Chris by the arm. He yanked go and turned around ready to hit someone. "Hey calm down killer." F. Chris said.

"What are you doing here? Someone can see you and start asking questions."

"Calm down, just walk and let me have a cigarette."

Chris handed him one. "So I still smoke in the future?"

"No, I just needed one real bad."

"So how does Wyatt find out?"

"I can't say, the only thing I can say, is it'll be scary."

Chris was watching Jamie. "I messed up big time."

"Yeah we did, she marries that guy."

"Why can you tell us about other peoples lives, but not our own?"

"Future consequences. I like my life the way it is, and I don't wanna mess it up."

"But what about that event that'll kill you the rest of your life?" He asked pulling out a cigarette for himself.

F. Chris glared at him. "Oh it does kill my life, but you out of all people in there should have known I was pulling off the pissed off act. Come on let's get back home." He threw down a half of a cigarette.

"So what are you- we going to do now?" Bianca asked the sisters.

"We're as in the Halliwell sisters are going to look in the book for something useful and try to come up with a really strong kick ass potion for the new Source and his lackeys." Piper said sitting down in front of the Book of Shadows.

"Then you as in the two Wyatt's', Leo, and you will talk and try to find out anything that useful for us." Phoebe sat beside Piper.

"To the living room." The two Wyatt's said.

"This is going to be great." Leo said walking out.

Bianca walked out behind Leo, when she got into the living room the two Wyatt's were talking about Chris. "You know he's not really a punk. He's just a wanna be. He'll realize it when he finally grows up." F. Wyatt told his younger self.

"I'd just like to know what he's hiding. I mean Bianca knows and she didn't even know him for a few hours. I've known him all my life, minus a year and a half."

"Trust me you don't wanna know what he did since he's been gone."

"And I only know one thing." Bianca put in.

F. Wyatt looked at Leo. "You really need to relax on him too. He just might get worse then what he is now."

"He doesn't seem worse." Leo told him.

"Trust me on this; I know more then you at this point."

"So aren't we supposed to be talking about the new Source?" Wyatt asked.

"No need to." F. Wyatt told them when the front door opened. Laughter was heard.

"Shut up! Stop laughing, it's not funny! I can't believe you did that to me."

Wyatt got up and saw his brother covered with mud and he started to laugh. "What happened?"

"It's not funny, Wyatt. He pushed me into mud!"

"Loosen up, I saved you." F. Chris smirked.

"How can pushing me into mud save me?"

F. Wyatt walked in. "Think about it?" He looked down at the outline of the lighter and cigarettes.

"Oh shit!" Chris orbed out and into the bathroom.

"What was that about?" Wyatt was all confused.

"Nothing." F. Chris went into the kitchen. "What are you three doing?"

"Hey, you back. Have a good walk?" Paige asked.

"I'm not your Chris. But he had a great walk."

"What did you do?" Piper asked dryly.

"Nothing."

"Chris, if you're anything like you are now, you done something.

Chris orbed in. "He pushed me into mud." He took some mud out of his hair. "See?" He threw it at his counterpart but he ducked.

"Christopher Perry Halliwell you better clean that up now!"

The two Wyatt's poked their heads in to see why Chris got in trouble this time. F. Chris started to laugh, until Piper shot him a look that made the two Wyatt's laugh. "You two get in here!" Piper ordered.

They walked in. "Sorry." They said at the same time.

"Chris clean your mess. You two," she looked at the two Wyatt's. "Did you discuss anything about the Source?"

"There's no possible way to vanquish the source, except with the help of a demon." F. Wyatt explained.

"A demon? I'm not going to ask a demon for help." Phoebe stood up.

"We won't need a demon personally, we just need something that he has, that we don't."

"And that is?"

"A gemstone."

"A gemstone?" The sister's asked at the same time.

"Yeah we just have to trap one of the demons the Source made in the gemstone and use that demon's powers against him. It's really simple after you get it."

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. F. Wyatt looked at his brother. "Come on, let's go get the gemstone and get to work."

"Okay, oh Chris, I'd take a shower and brush our teeth. I bet that mud was nasty. He smirked at him as he and F. Wyatt orbed out.

"Yeah." He spun on his heels and left the room.

"Something's going on." Wyatt told them. "I'm going to find out." He also left the room. Chris' bedroom door was cracked open so he went on in, thinking Chris was in there but he wasn't. He was about to walk out when he saw something sticking out of his pillow. He walked over there and lifted his pillow and saw the pack of cigarettes and lighter. He picked them up and went into his room, just when he walked in there Chris came out of the bathroom and into his. He went to grab for another cigarette after he locked his door. When he went to reach down for them he noticed they weren't there.

"Wyatt." He told himself. He went into his room without knocking. "Wyatt, were you in my room?"

"Yeah to see if you were in there." He said looking as pissed as ever.

"Did you take anything?"

"Oh, you mean these?" He brought them into view.

"Give them to me now."

"You don't need them. Is this what those boys got you in to? What else are you hiding from us!?"

Chris ignored his questions. "Give them back!" Wyatt took some out and moved the trash can over to him and broke them in half and made all the tobacco fall out. "Wyatt!"

"Be quite, do you want mom and the aunts to find out you smoke also? Maybe you should have hid them better, if you didn't want anyone to find out." He put the lighter in his pocket and walked out of the room after he finished messing up all the cigarettes.

Chris stood there for a little then walked out and ran and jumped in his back which made him fall. "Give it back now Wyatt!"

Every heard a thud and ran upstairs to see what it was. "Hey!" Piper ran over to them and tried to pull Chris off of Wyatt. "What is going on here?"

Chris pulled away from her. "Nothing."

"Nothing? Is it that I have something of yours?"

"What does he have of yours?" Phoebe asked

"Nothing, never mind." Chris walked off into his room.

Everyone looked at Wyatt as he stood up. "What do you have of his?"

"Nothing, he thinks I took something important to him."

"Don't ever let this happen again, hear me?"

"Yeah."

The sister's walked back downstairs. "They're hiding something." Piper told them. The other two nodded in agreement.

Wyatt walked into Chris' room. "You're really sick you know that?"

"No, I don't know." He gave him a cold look.

"First, all you did, probably still do, is come home drunk, now you smoke!"

"It's my life Wyatt."

"And you're my baby brother who I should look after no matter if you're a thousand years old. I lost you once; I'm not going to lose you again. This time for getting drunk and smoking too much. I won't allow it."

"And you're not my parent; you can't tell me what I can and can't do."

"Oh, so you want me to tell mom?"

"Don't you dare tell her, Wyatt."

"Why not? If I don't your going to keep doing all this."

"Just don't please."

Wyatt sat down by Chris on his bed. "Okay suppose I don't tell, will you tell me everything you've done?"

"Maybe."

"Okay I won't tell her, or the aunts either, or dad. So tell me."

"I-" he got interrupted by a knocking on his door. "What?"

Bianca came in. "Wow nice room."

"What do you want?"

"Came to see what that fight was about."

"Did you know about him smoking?" Wyatt asked.

"Yeah well-"

"That's what it was about. I took his lighter and he came after me."

"Oh okay." She turned around and went back down the stairs.

"Okay, so what all have you tried." He paused. "Or done."

"I've smoked joints, sold drugs for money, took shots, then that day I decided to come back I woke up with a couple girls beside me. I was so wasted that night, so I don't know who they were or if I had done anything."

"And your not addicted to pot or shots?"

"No, I mainly smoked cigarettes and drank. Selling drugs just gave us enough money for a good while. So we didn't do that often. I'm sorry, Wyatt, I had to get away from everything and I got in bad situations. I'll try not to do it again, promise."

"I'll believe that when you stop drinking and you stop smoking, if mom ever found out you done all those things-I'm surprised I'm not yelling and everything, I'm pissed, but I'm just glad your okay."

"Hey, Wyatt, when can you take Bianca home? She's really annoying."

"When mom told me to."

"I'll have a talk with her then. So this is between us right? No one else but you and me."

"Yeah."

Chris got up and walked out. When he got to the kitchen he saw Piper helping Bianca with potion uses and everything else. "Mom can I talk to you alone please?"

"Yeah, I'll be right back." She walked over to him. "What is it?"

"When is she going home? She's really annoying, you don't even know."

"Chris, be polite. She'll leave after breakfast tomorrow."

Chris looked up at her. "I'd go help her, she's about to use something you don't."

Piper looked over there. "Bianca, don't use that!"

"Why not?"

"That's not used for potions, that's used for my cooking."

"Sorry."

"Just ask before you use things." Bianca looked up and saw Chris smirking and then left the room. He sat on the couch, just then he saw orbs; it was F. Chris, and F. Wyatt.

"You look tired." F. Wyatt looked at Chris.

"So do you."

F. Chris walked into the kitchen. "Hey."

"Hi, again." Piper didn't look up.

"Again? Mom, it's Future Chris, not present Chris."

"Oh you guys are back already? Did you get it?"

"I don't know. I was busy fighting off the demons while Wyatt tried to get it. He didn't tell me if he did or not."

Phoebe and present Chris walked in. "Oh hey, anything?"

"No clue."

F. Wyatt came in. "No, I didn't get it. They had every one of them."

"At least I kicked some demon ass down there, though." F. Chris smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I helped too."

"But I killed more then you." He challenged then he changed the subject. "So you enjoy your nice surprise, Wyatt?" He asked as soon as Wyatt stepped into the kitchen.

Wyatt didn't answer him. "What surprise?" Piper asked.

"Nothing, Mom." Chris said looking at his counter-part.

"Was that surprise the reason why you two were fig hinting?" Phoebe asked when Paige walked in.

"Some what." Wyatt answered.

"You two are too old to fight like that, and over something stupid." Paige told them.

"It wasn't stupid." Chris spoke up. "He took something of mine."

"And you're too old to fight over something like that. So what if he took something, get it back later."

"Mom, we talked about it, it's cool." Wyatt told her.

"Okay, so about that manager position, are you going to take it?" Piper asked then she looked over at Bianca, who was looking at the papers.

"Oh, shit. I haven't even looked over them."

"Do you want it, or not?" Piper asked. "I'll help you."

"How much more money and how much more time will it take?" Chris asked.

"It starts at $9.00 an hour and takes 3 or 4 more hours then what he has now, sometimes more." Bianca answered reading off the paper.

Wyatt looked at Chris then everyone else. "What if I can't get here to help you when a demon attacks, or help go fight one that you need my help with?"

"Wyatt, he already knows about all your family emergencies so don't worry about it." Phoebe told him.

"If you want to take it, take it." Paige told him.

"I might try it, and see if it's something for me to do."

A phone began to ring, everyone looked around except for F. Wyatt and Chris; they both looked at the present Chris. He picked up his phone and answered it. "Hello?" He's face changed. "What! You've got to be kidding me!" He walked out of the room.

"That doesn't sound too good." Phoebe stated as she watched him walk out.

Penny walked in. "Hey, what's wrong with Chris?"

"No clue." Wyatt answered.

Without saying anything, Chris left the Manor and took off to where he was told to go. Wyatt looked out of the window then left to follow him.

Bianca looked at Piper with a questioning look. "The life of the Halliwell's." Piper only said.

"What's going on?" Paige asked the counter-parts of her nephews.

F. Chris looked at the floor, so F. Wyatt answered for him. "Something you'll be very mad at Chris for the longest time."

"And that is?" Phoebe asked.

"I can't tell you, Chris will tell you when he's ready. Don't push him." F. Wyatt continued to tell them. "He's going to feel awful for himself and everything else, act weird, but don't worry."

"Wyatt will also act weird, once I tell him." F. Chris added.

------------------------------------

Thanks to everyone who reviewed...I hope you liked this update and review more...


	12. Chapter 12

Chris pulled up to a warehouse, he got out and looked around to see if anyone was around then he walked into the building

Chris pulled up to a warehouse, he got out and looked around to see if anyone was around then he walked into the building. "Kyle where are you!"

After a moment he walked out from behind boxes. "I have her with me, so you two can talk it out. I'd keep it dude."

"I can't, I have responsibilities now. I can't take care of a baby and someone I don't even know."

"Talk it over with her." He whistled and the girl walked out, Kyle left them alone.

"I can't take care of a baby I was drunk, if I was sober I wouldn't have done anything like that with you."

"Oh really?"

"Look, I didn't mean it like that. I'd want to get to know you before I did anything with you. I know nothing about you. I don't even know your name, we just went somewhere and the next thing I knew me and my friends had girls beside us. I didn't even know if I had done anything."

"No matter what you say. I'm keeping this baby. You're hot Chris, that's why I slept with you. Turned out you have some pretty good moves for being your first time. I bet your kid will get a good amount of girls or guys."

"You're sick you know that? I was drunk and you knew it so you took advantage of me because of my looks?" He looked disgusted. "I pity that child; to having a whore as a mother."

"Basturd!" She slapped him and started to walk off but turned around. "I don't want you to see this child at all; the only time I want you to see it is in 9 months. You're going to be there when I have the baby."

Chris rubbed his jaw, not paying one bit of attention to what she was saying. Kyle came back out and went over to Chris. "She slapped you?" He started to laugh.

Chris gave him a deadly look. "I wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for you and the others."

"What do you mean?"

"You know damn well what I mean, Kyle! If it wasn't for you and the others my life would be the best. You guys made my life living hell!"

"We didn't do anything, you did it yourself."

Chris just shook his head and walked off. When he got outside he saw Wyatt leaning against his car. "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting."

"For what, Wyatt?"

"You, what are you doing in an old warehouse?"

"Kyle had to talk to me. That's all. We done nothing bad, just trust me. I'm over that stuff."

"You can't get over it that fast, I'll help you."

Chris got into his car and started it. "Beat you home." He sped off leaving tire marks in the gravel.

Wyatt shook his head and raced after him. He was watching Chris weave through the cars. "You're in big trouble." He shifted the gear shift and sped up. Chris suddenly turned. "Short cut." He saw a cop up ahead and had to slow down from 90 to 40, the cop watched him pass. When Wyatt got home Chris was sitting on the steps.

He stood up. "You're slow." He walked in the Manor and went up into his room.

Wyatt walked in and went to where everyone was at. "Well I know where Chris got part of his money at."

"Where?" Piper piped up.

"He's a racer."

"A racer? Cool." Penny took a bite of her sandwich.

Bianca slipped out of the kitchen, the two future guys looked at each other. "Where'd she go?" Piper asked the counter-parts.

"To pay a little visit to your racer." F. Wyatt and F. Chris broth said. Wyatt walked off.

There was a knock on Chris' door, he didn't bother to answer it, he just used his powers and Bianca walked in. "Hey, so I heard you were a racer."

"Who told you that?"

"Wyatt told everyone, that's what he thinks."

"Okay so what if I am?" He looked outside his window, when suddenly he got spun around. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Oh come on Chris, like it isn't obvious." He kissed him.

"Back off of me!" He didn't do anything to back her off, but she didn't and she tried to kiss him again, so his only option, he thought, was to kick her to back off. As soon as Chris kicked her back, the door had opened. Chris turned his head to see Wyatt standing there with shock cover his face. "Wyatt did you see her?"

"No, but I saw you kick her though."

"She came on to me! SHE KISSED ME!"

"You more then likely kissed her back Chris."

"Wyatt I don't like her! I asked you when you were going to take her back! I hate her freakin guts."

"Are you okay Bianca?" Wyatt walked over to her and helped her up.

She held her stomach where he had kicked her. "Yeah I'm fine. He just kicked the wind out of me."

"Okay let's get downstairs." He wrapped his arm around her waist to help her. Chris stared after them shaking his head not believing he had believed her over him.

"What happened? I heard yelling?" Piper came over to them.

"He said Bianca came on to him, when I opened the door I saw him kick her in the stomach, so I brought her down here to get her some ice."

"You taking her side over your own brothers?" Paige asked a little confused.

Wyatt only looked at her and went to the fridge. F. Chris and F. Wyatt moved and was about to walk out of the room until they got stopped. "Hold it there's Mr.'s." Piper called out. "What's going on?"

"We can't say." F. Chris said as he walked out with his brother.

"I hate when they do that." All three sister's said together.

Leo orbed in. "What's going on?"

"Wow, you've been gone for a while." Phoebe said as the phone rang.

Paige went over to it and answered. "Richard, hey."

Chris came in and get some water as he said something under his breath about Wyatt and Bianca. Wyatt rolled his eyes and took Bianca into the living room.

"Hey, kiddo, what's going in?" Phoebe asked.

"Wyatt's taking that slut's side over me! She came into my room and kissed me. She'll just keep doing it." He paused. "But you guys won't believe me either so I'll get out of your hair and go in my room." He rolled his eyes and left the kitchen.

"I wonder when Richard came back." Phoebe looked at Paige still on the phone with him.

"No clue." Piper answered her.

When Chris walked through the living room and glared at Wyatt and Bianca. Wyatt looked up at him and watch Chris walk upstairs then he looked back at Bianca. "What really happened up there?" He asked her as he held the ice on her stomach.

"I went in there to talk to him while you guys talked. I came up behind him and he told me to leave him alone then he turned around and kicked me in the stomach like you saw. It was like he was aiming for my stomach."

"So you didn't try to kiss him?"

"No, please, he's making that up. He's too young for me, and too much of a bad ass, why would I kiss him?"

"Then what's your type?"

"You." She leaned up, but Wyatt stopped her.

"You did kiss him didn't you?" He stood up and went back into the kitchen and bumped into Leo. "Dad, what are you doing here?"

"What? I can't be here?"

"I just wasn't expecting you…. At all." They hugged and then Wyatt moved over to the cabinets. "Chris was telling the truth… I should have believed him. She tried to kiss me in there. Can I take her home now?"

"Hold on." Leo walked in there. "Bianca?"

She turned around. "What?"

"I heard you kissed Chris and made a move on Wyatt."

"Not you too!" She looked up at him and could tell he was serious. "I went up there to talk to him, then the next thing I knew he kicked me in my stomach." She lifted up her shirt to show him the already formed bruise that took place. "He knocked the wind out of me."

Leo looked at it impressed with the results. "You should keep the ice on it."

"What are you a doctor?"

"Yeah, I am, and you sure he didn't to back you off?"

"Have Wyatt take me home. I thought the Charmed Ones would be a lot cooler then this. Piper is to picky with her kitchen utensils., Phoebe is way too nosey, and Paige talks too much on the phone, and boys are huge wussies, and you, you need to loosen up." Bianca was standing at this point.

"No, I'm sorry you have this whole family wrong. These are strong witches. They took out the Source of all evil, no other witch could do that. Not even some demons. And Chris could be a great what Wyatt and the girls are if he worked on it. Wyatt!"

He came in. "Yeah?"

"Take her home." He walked into the kitchen as Wyatt held on to Bianca's shoulder and orb out. A few minutes later Wyatt orbed back in where the others where with a good scratch on his neck. "What happened?" Leo asked him

"She made her cat attack me." He looked over at Paige chatting it up on the phone. "It's nothing I can handle it."

Chris walked in. "Good she's gone." He got some chips and left again.

"What's his deal?" Piper asked Wyatt.

"No clue." He grabbed his keys. "I'm going to go talk to me boss about this manager position. I have my cell and it will be on." He grabbed for the granola bar Leo had just grabbed and walked out.

"Hey!"

"He does it all the time, don't worry." Phoebe told him as he got another granola bar. Chris came back down and took it and went back up.

"Him too." Piper added.

"I missed a lot." He said just as orbs filled the room.

"Help! Heal him!" F. Chris yelled a little scared.

"What happened?" Leo rushed to F. Wyatt's side and kneeled down and began to heal him.

"We went back to the underworld and we were fighting and then that demon with the crystals came up behind us and tried to get Wyatt in one, but instead he grazed him with an arrow and a another demon shot him with a fireball at the same time. He was in too much pain and I couldn't help him right away... Is he okay?"

"Wow do you ramble?" Piper looked at him.

"I got it all from you." He shot back.

"Shoosh."

F. Wyatt finally came to it and sat up. "Where-"

"Past home." F. Chris told him before he would say something. "You okay?"

"I'm fine worry wort." Wyatt stood up. "God, you are so much like mom."

"Hey!" Piper looked at him shocked.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, and I hope you like this addition.


	13. Chapter 13

Wyatt was in his car driving to work, when he saw someone chasing someone

Wyatt was in his car driving to work, when he saw someone chasing someone. He pulled over to the side of the road and got out and walked over to them. "Leave her-" He noticed who it was. "Never mind, kill her for all I care."

"Wyatt, help me!" She cried out.

"What are you even doing here? I took you back to L.A. where you belong."

"My uncle kicked me out." She screamed as the demon grabbed her.

Wyatt simply froze the demon as they talked. " Why should I care? I heard what you said about my family and what you think about us. And you kissed my brother against his will and tried to go for me, I'm not going to help you." He turned around hearing someone coming, he blew up the demon before whoever it was could see a frozen person.

The car pulled over and the person came out. "You people okay?"

Wyatt noticed who was there and went over him. "Mr. Kush, I was just coming to talk to you."

"You and your friend okay?"

"For one, she's not my friend, and yeah we're okay."

"Okay." He lend on his car. "What did you wanna talk to me about?"

"I'm going…. Wanting to take the job offer, but I have a question."

"Ask way."

"You know all my family emergencies… will this effect it any?"

"Most of the time, no, but there will be times when you won't be able to leave."

"Okay, I'll get with you first thing in the morning, thanks Mr. Kush."

"Any time Mr. Halliwell. See you tomorrow morning." He got in his car and left.

"As soon as you're in the Manor your home. Get in the car." He went to his car and waited for her to get in. When he got home he went in followed by Bianca. "Guys, I'll be back again. I'm taking a stray home." He orbed out.

"A stray?" Phoebe asked.

"No clue, don't ask me." Piper answered her. The next minute Wyatt orbed into the kitchen. "Who was the stray?"

"Bianca, when I went to go to talk to Mr. Kush, I saw someone chasing someone, I got out to help and it was Bianca. But then Mr. Kush came so I had to kill the demon and help her out."

"So you got to talk to him, right?"

"Yeah… has Chris came down yet?"

"Nope, not since he took my granola bar right after you did." Leo told him.

"Yeah, sorry about that." He took Piper's water bottle and took a drink and gave it back. Paige hung up. "Wow, so I do have an aunt without a phone stuck to her ear."

"Sorry, but someone kept picking the phone up and hanging up."

Chris came down. "Paige, when are you going to get off the phone?"

"I'm off, why don't you use your cell?"

"It's dead." He walked back up to his room dialing the cordless as he went up.

"He is really getting to me today!" Piper said as Wyatt went up stairs.

He stopped outside of his door and listened in on his conversation. "Listen I can't do this. She's a bitch. I don't want to be there in nine months and I don't want to be there any other time. You guys got me drunk; I didn't know what I was doing. You know how I am when I'm drunk. So all of this is your fault." He hung up and came out running into Wyatt. "How much did you hear?"

"From listen to fault."

Chris looked at him, then left only to come back in a minute later going into his room pulling Wyatt in with him. Once they were in the room Chris locked the door. "When we were talking and I told you I think I did something… I did. And got someone pregnant."

"You got a girl pregnant?"

"Yeah but she don't want me to see the baby except for when it's born. But it's not my fault. I wasn't going to drink that night but they snuck it my drink and then I got carried away. The next thing I knew I woke up with some girls by me. If I could, I'd take it back. I won't met them, and be as powerful as you, I'm just a huge screw up."

Wyatt sat down. "No, you're not a screw up. If you are then I am too."

"What do you mean?"

"After you ran off I found someone. I still go with her and everything, but one night things went a little too far and she got pregnant, that was a year ago… I have a little girl. Her name is Katie. Come on, I'll show you, yes this means your going to have to get out of the house." Chris followed Wyatt. "We're going out." They got into Wyatt's car and he drove to his girlfriends' house. When they pulled up Katie and another girl was outside. Wyatt shut the car off and got out, Katie ran over to him. "DADA!"

"Hey kiddo, how you doing?" Her response was laying her head on his shoulder. He smiled as Chris got out. "This is your uncle Chris."

"Cis?"

The women walked over to them and kissed Wyatt. Chris raised an eyebrow. "Hello there's a kid here."

Wyatt looked at him. "Yeah, you."

Chris lipped 'fuck you'.

"Kylie this is Chris."

"So that's why you haven't been coming? Your brother came back?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry."

"Oh, it's perfectly fine. I'd do the same. So are you taking that manager job?"

"Well I told him I'd try it out, but that means less time here."

"Do what you want. I know you'll make the right choice."

Katie laid her head back down on his shoulder and looked up at Wyatt and pulled his hair. "No, no don't pull hair." He got his hair out of her grip.

"That's what you get for having long hair." Chris told him.

"Want Uncle Chris to hold you?" Wyatt asked her. She lifted her head so fast she hit Wyatt's jaw. He rubbed it. "You okay?"

She had her hand on top of her head. "Yeah." She then reached for Chris, at first he didn't move then he took her. She touched his mouth, nose eyes and cheek. "No ear?"

They laughed and then Chris pulled his hair back to show her his ear. She wiggled down and she ran over to play with some of her toys.

"So Chris got a girl pregnant while he was gone."

"What is it with you boys? Getting us pregnant." She smiled. "How far along is she?"

"Has to be a week, but I don't care, she doesn't want me to be around, just for the birth. Fine by me, she's the biggest bitch I've seen."

"Then why did you sleep with her?"

"Because my ex-friends got me drunk when I didn't want to, and I got so wasted I didn't know what I was doing."

Wyatt looked over at Katie. "Hey you look bored, wanna go to the park?" Katie smiled real big. "Okay let's get this yard cleaned up." They all cleaned the yard and piled in Wyatt's car.

"So this is why you have a car seat in the car. What did mom and Leo think when they saw it?"

"Don't know they asked what it was doing in my car and I just told them it was Kylies' niece's."

"You're going to have to tell them Wyatt." Kylie told him from the passenger seat.

"I know, I will, it's just hard you know? They'll- they shouldn't be too mad at me, I mean it was around the time Chris had left."

"So you're going to blame it on me? Leo already hates my guts, he practically disowns me and he's not even around anyone in the family."

Kylie turned around to check on Katie, who was just looking at Chris. When they got there Wyatt took Katie out and handed her to Kylie. "I need to talk to my brother okay? We'll catch up with you two in a second."

"Okay." She took Katie and they walked to the playground.

"She's cute."

Wyatt smiled. "Yeah she is." He watched them then turned back to Chris. "I felt the same as you when I found out, but when Katie was born I felt totally different."

"Yeah, well you knew Kylie before you slept with her, and she didn't tell you to never come around except for the birth of the kid."

"Yeah, I knew her longer then you think… I'm thinking about asking her the question."

"The question?"

"Yeah you know the question all girls wait for to make their life all stressful?"

"Oh the question... Did you tell her about the family?"

"Yeah, Katie done something that she couldn't explain so I had to tell her."

"How did she react?"

"Like it didn't bother her."

"I can watch Katie the night you wanna ask her."

"Thanks, man. Now let's act the like the kids we are." He ran away from Chris as he ran after him. "You're still slow you know that?" He ran over to Katie and picked her up, which made her giggle. Chris stopped right in his tracks, Kylie saw him.

"Wyatt, what's wrong with your brother?"

Wyatt looked over at him and walked over there. "Chris, what's wrong?"

Chris kept looking over in the direction. "That's her."

Wyatt followed his gaze and saw some girl that was with one of his ex-friends. "Well she's cute, at least the baby won't be ugly."

"In less she does her drugs, and drink."

Kylie came over. "What's going on?"

"See that guy with the OCC hat on? That's one of Chris' "ex-friends", and that girl with him is the girl he got pregnant."

"I wish you'd stop saying that."

Kyle noticed Chris and Wyatt and walked over to them. "Hey dude." He put up his hand to shake Chris', but Chris didn't move. "Okay, why'd you leave me hanging?" He asked confused.

"I told you I didn't want anything to do with you guys every again, or her for that matter."

"Dude chill out."

"No!"

Kylie reached out and shook the girls' hand. "Hi, I'm Kylie, Wyatt's girlfriend."

"I'm Laura. Cute girl, yours?"

"Yeah, mine and Wyatt's, her name's Katie."

Chris shook his head and looked at Kyle. "Your just lucky there's little kids here or your-" He looked at Katie and whispered to Kyle, "Your ass would have been kicked on the spot."

"What is your problem dude?" Kyle asked him.

"Look, Kyle, maybe you two should leave before something gets started that shouldn't be." Wyatt told him.

"Fine, I'll talk to you later Chris."

"There won't be a later."

Kyle looked at him then walked off with Laura. He put her hand on her lower back, seeing this Chris raised his eyebrow. "Oh well, at least she's off my case."

Wyatt looked at Katie. "Want to stay here and play or go to daddy's?"

Kylie looked at him surprised. "You're going to tell them?"

"I'm going to try."

"Dada" Katie said.

"Okay let's pile in." They all walked over to the car again and got in. Wyatt drove to the Manor and parked the car, just sitting there and took a deep breath. "Paige is home, I don't know about Phoebe. You ready Wy?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Right now the Manor which always looked warm and inviting now seemed gloomy and dark, like a prison waiting to trap him inside. Wyatt slowly reached for the door handle and got out. Chris and Kylie followed, and Kylie got Katie out. They all walked up to the Manor and walked in. "Mom! Dad! We're back."

"Why'd you call for him? He's never here." Chris said as Piper walked in looking confused.

"Hi." Her confusion showed through.

"Mom, let's go sit and talk." Chris offered her.

"Is something that bad that I need to sit down?"

Chris looked at Wyatt then back over to Piper. "It's not bad, but you might not like it right away."

_AN: I hope you liked it. Please Review!_


End file.
